<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>及影／相戀十一年十九題 by noche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581944">及影／相戀十一年十九題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche'>noche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※舊文，20181119好及影日，連續19天產糧計畫<br/>※共十九篇獨立小段落</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 習慣性吻别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01、習慣性吻别</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「飛雄，該起床了哦。否則你會趕不上飛機的。」</p>
<p>「哦……」</p>
<p>「飛雄──你聽到了嗎──」</p>
<p>「嘖。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>窩在棉被裡的影山在聽見及川模糊的聲音以後，不情願地回答。</p>
<p>他老早就醒了，但就是不肯離開溫暖的被窩──只因它還殘存著及川身上的餘溫，還有及川的氣味。</p>
<p>影山緩緩睜開眼睛，房間空蕩蕩的，就像自己此刻的心情一般。然而從廚房飄來的食物香氣將他跌落谷底的心情拉上雲端，耳邊再度傳來戀人的呼喚，影山輕嘆一聲，迅速從床上起身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當影山走進廚房的時候，正好和端著飯菜的及川目光對上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你可終於醒了啊。」及川將熱騰騰的飯菜放在桌上，隨後坐了下來。</p>
<p>「身體還好嗎？」及川接著又開口。</p>
<p>「還好。晚點在飛機上睡一下就好了。」影山拉開椅子，坐在他的對面。</p>
<p>「昨晚就跟你說不要勉強，不聽勸的臭小鬼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川瞟了他一眼，嘴裡說著數落的話語，卻又體貼地為影山主動添好飯菜。</p>
<p>影山抿了抿唇，什麼話也沒說。而後態度大方地接過碗盤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我開動了──」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>影山自然明白及川說的「不要勉強」是什麼。</p>
<p>只是離別在即，他實在沒辦法不對及川做些什麼──明明徹你也很想要我的，影山在心裡咕噥。儘管昨晚激烈的情事多少讓影山的身體還有些不適，但比起濃烈的相思一點一點、啃噬著心臟的痛苦，實在算不上什麼。</p>
<p>畢竟會有整整半個月的時間見不到面啊。</p>
<p>明明這種事早該習慣的，但無論是剛開始交往還是同居以後，始終沒能習慣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩人安靜地吃著早飯，即使沒有言語交流，周遭依舊流淌著一股暖流。</p>
<p>影山看著及川彆扭地夾著自己最喜歡的醬菜放入碗裡，在心中漾起了一個微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>分離前最後的早餐時光，就在安靜與平靜中度過。</p>
<p>最終影山不得不背起行囊，站在玄關與及川道別。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「東西都帶齊了吧？」</p>
<p>「……還少一樣。」影山瞅著及川，乾巴巴地說。</p>
<p>及川眉頭一皺，說話的語調不自覺地拔高：「啊？那你還愣在這裡做什麼？」</p>
<p>「可是，帶不走。」影山一動也不動地，站在原地望著及川。</p>
<p>及川先是一愣，他從影山那雙堅定的目光裡看見了某種情愫，原本還在為影山著急的及川瞬間理解了什麼。</p>
<p>「別說這麼無賴的話，這可是我的專利啊。」感到難為情的及川忽然將身子湊近影山，在他的唇上一吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是個蜻蜓點水般的輕吻，對此影山並不感到饜足，他反客為主地加深了回吻，直到兩人的呼吸變得紊亂，直到及川用力抱著他的雙手驟然鬆開，影山才依依不捨地將環在及川脊背的手臂收回。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「果然……還是帶不走啊……」喘著氣的影山懊惱地說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川緩慢牽起影山的手，按在自己的心臟。</p>
<p>他的嘴角勾起一抹足以令冰雪融化的溫柔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你早就帶走『他』了，飛雄。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 感覺迷茫的時候</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02、感覺迷茫的時候</p><p> </p><p>眾目睽睽之下，臉色鐵青的影山在隊友的攙扶下，一拐一拐地走向場外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在場外的隊友見狀連忙上前關心：「影山，你沒事──」</p><p>「我還可以繼續打球！請讓我留在場上！」影山不留情面地打斷他，目光直視著眼前那名白髮蒼蒼的男子。</p><p>男子無視影山的請求，在瞥了一眼影山的右腳以後，果斷地對其他人下達指令：「神谷，你帶他去醫療室。」接著他看向正在暖身的宮侑：「宮侑，準備好了就上場。」</p><p>「栗山監督！」影山瞪大眼睛，臉色慘白。</p><p>「抱歉了，飛雄。」蓄勢待發的宮侑在跑過影山身旁時低聲道。</p><p> </p><p>被譽為日本史上最為年輕、技術也最為精湛的二傳手影山飛雄，在世界盃準決賽中因傷退場。這個消息在第一時間內傳遍全球，讓不少日本的球迷感到擔憂。幸好，身為救場發球員的宮侑表現亮眼，在最後關頭以一記漂亮的飄球帶領日本隊贏得勝利。</p><p> </p><p>然而在其他隊友沉浸在獲勝的喜悅之際，在診間裡的影山卻是面無血色，他兩眼空洞，一心掛念著未完的比賽。</p><p>金髮醫生苦口婆心的勸導著要他好好靜養數天，否則韌帶撕裂還得手術治療，那可就得不償失了。只是面對不諳英文的影山，醫生說得再多也只是對牛彈琴。好不容易對方停止了嘮叨，影山才找到機會開口。</p><p> </p><p>他茫然抬頭：「醫生，明天的比賽……」</p><p>「No way!」</p><p>「……」英文再怎麼差勁的影山也聽懂得這句話。</p><p> </p><p>站在一旁的神谷看出了他的心思，只得婉轉地轉述醫生說的話：「醫生剛才說你需要好好休養幾天，韌帶現在已經受傷了，勉強上場有可能會讓韌帶斷裂。」</p><p>「只不過是扭傷而已！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身為球隊的一員，經理神谷當然也知道影山對排球的執著，但是此時的情況非同小可，要是有個微小的疏忽都可能造成嚴重的後果。</p><p> </p><p>「影山，萬一韌帶斷了，以後再也不能上場的話怎麼辦？」神谷語重心長地問。</p><p>「我……」神情慌亂的影山欲言又止，卻無法出聲反駁。</p><p> </p><p>後來，影山沒有在決賽中上場。</p><p> </p><p>決賽最後是由日本隊抱走冠軍的榮耀，每個人的臉上都掛著燦爛的笑容。</p><p>除了影山。</p><p> </p><p>窗外是一片晴空萬里，賽事結束後仍滯留在蒙特婁的影山，卻只能百般無聊地待在飯店休養，哪裡也不能去。</p><p> </p><p>他望著不斷閃爍的手機螢幕發呆，上頭顯示的是他再熟悉不過的名字。回過神的影山正要滑開解鎖鍵，螢幕上就立刻變得一片黑暗。正當他以為對方已經放棄撥打本日第十九次無人接聽的通話，下一秒悅耳的鈴聲卻再度響起，就和那個人執拗的個性如出一轍，這回影山伸直了手，按下接聽。</p><p> </p><p>「……飛雄，是我。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p> </p><p>過於簡短的對話以後，是一陣靜默。</p><p> </p><p>影山不免感到好笑，某個人鍥而不捨地，在相隔十二個小時的東京連續撥打二十通電話，好不容易打通了，卻只說了一句毫無意義的話。</p><p> </p><p>影山想笑，卻笑不出來。</p><p>倒是眼淚莫名其妙地就掉了下來。</p><p> </p><p>影山的啜泣聲在寂靜中顯得格外清晰，不久後電話的另一頭傳來一道明顯的抽氣聲，隨後又陷入永恆般的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>就算如此，影山還是可以想像得出及川現在肯定是緊蹙著眉，露出一副比他還要難過的表情，想要說些什麼卻又以溫柔的沉默取代。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚間，影山想起了多年以前，及川用著漫不經心的口吻對他說「我不打排球了」，但棕色的眼瞳卻映著不甘。</p><p> </p><p>那個時候，你是用著什麼樣的心情說出那句話的？</p><p> </p><p>「……飛雄，你說什麼？」電話裡，及川帶著不確定的聲音劃開了沉默。</p><p>驚覺自己不小心把深藏在心裡的疑問說出口，影山思忖許久，才支支吾吾開口：「就、就是那句，我不……」</p><p> </p><p>我不打排球了。</p><p>哪怕對及川來說已經是過去式，及川本人也大方承認，可直到現在，影山還是固執地不願意承認這句話所帶來的事實。</p><p> </p><p>「算了……你當我什麼事都沒說。」</p><p>半晌，及川的聲音隔著電話幽幽傳來：「你是想問，我是用什麼樣的心情告訴你，『我不打排球了』，對吧。」</p><p>影山不語。</p><p> </p><p>「那個時候，當然很生氣，也很難過……」</p><p>「可是，沒有辦法啊，飛雄。」</p><p>「曾經也以為自己或許就會那麼死去了也說不定。」</p><p>「不過，在排球場上的，還有我那個可愛得要死的後輩在哦。」</p><p>「所以我想，如果有個人……有那個一個懂我，愛我的人能夠代替我在球場上打球的話，那不也很好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我……我不、知道你是這麼想的……我、我還以為……」</p><p>「那是因為我從來沒打算告訴你這些話啊，笨蛋。」</p><p> </p><p>淚水在眼眶打轉，影山的五指收攏成拳，他試圖壓抑某種無可宣洩的情感，但在聽見及川帶著寵溺的口吻說著「笨蛋」的時候，那份強烈的情感終究還是潰堤了。</p><p> </p><p>「對不起……決賽的時候，我沒能上場……」</p><p>「對不起……沒能在約定的日子回去……」</p><p>「對不起……讓你擔心了……」</p><p> </p><p>影山哭泣的聲音斷斷續續地傳到電話的另一頭，及川看不見他的表情，但可以猜到對方現在哭得唏哩嘩啦的慘狀──不過這本來就是他打電話的目的。</p><p> </p><p>「那就趕快振作起來吧，飛雄。及川大人會在家裡張開雙臂歡迎你回家的哦。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>聽見這番話的影山破涕而笑，他帶著濃重的鼻音，輕聲向及川允諾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't take My Eyes off You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03、Can't take My Eyes off You</p><p> </p><p>那是他們剛開始交往沒多久時的故事。</p><p> </p><p>上午九點五十分。</p><p>距離約定的時間還有十分鐘。</p><p> </p><p>影山全身僵直地站在熙來攘往的地鐵出口，不說話時表現出來的凶狠的表情令旁人退避三舍，一條涇渭分明的界線隔開了他與流動的人群，而他本人卻不自知。等待中的影山不時抬起手腕，手錶裡的分針像是惡作劇般地走得緩慢，彷彿過了一個小時它才向前推動一格。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這是他人生第一次的約會，而且約會對象是那個總是讓他不知所措的前輩，影山從前一晚就沒睡好──這全都是及川前輩的錯。</p><p> </p><p>「明天的約會千萬不要遲到哦★」</p><p>「這可是我第一次和小飛雄的單獨約會，及川大人很期待唷！」</p><p>「飛雄你可要好好打扮，才不會愧對及川大人的美貌吶～」</p><p> </p><p>都怪及川前一天傳了那些奇怪的訊息，導致他在社團練習時失誤連連，被關心的隊友們問起是不是有什麼煩惱的時候，影山第一次興起想要鑽地洞的念頭。在結束練習以後，他鬼鬼祟祟地小聲叫住谷地，神情透著古怪。</p><p> </p><p>「那個……谷地同學。」</p><p>「你知道約會的時候，要穿怎麼樣的服裝比較好？」</p><p> </p><p>難得提早赴約的及川從地鐵站走出來的時候，一眼就在茫茫人海裡認出了影山。</p><p>大概是經過高人指點，今天的影山穿著低調的深色襯衫，搭上足以完美襯托一雙長腿的修身牛仔褲，這比起先前看過的「二傳之魂」的黑色Ｔ恤不知道要好上幾百萬倍。</p><p> </p><p>看來飛雄這傢伙對這次的約會也是挺用心的嘛，及川忍不住在心裡竊笑。</p><p>心情大好的及川就這麼站在角落，帶著笑意的眸子眨也不眨地看著影山。</p><p> </p><p>看著他為了這場約會而特地梳妝裝扮。</p><p>看著他低頭反覆再三確認約定的時間。</p><p>看著他不知所措地拒絕發傳單的女孩。</p><p>看著他藍色眼睛裡閃爍著期待的光芒。</p><p>看著他臉上掛著不易被人察覺的淺笑。</p><p> </p><p>及川就這麼悄悄凝視著，直到他看見影山從背包裡拿出手機，看穿對方意圖的及川才歛起笑容，舉步朝著影山的位置走去。放在褲袋裡的手機同時傳來一陣細微的震動，及川看也不看就接通了電話。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩，現在已經十點了，你遲到了！」</p><p>「及川大人才沒有遲到哦。」</p><p>「騙人，我根本沒有看到你。」</p><p>「飛雄，你轉過頭看一下後面。」</p><p>「啊？後面──」</p><p>「抱歉，讓你久等了，飛雄。」</p><p> </p><p>影山猛然轉過頭，正好對上及川溫柔的目光，再也挪不開視線。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 熟悉到每一吋的甜美的身體</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04、熟悉到每一吋的甜美的身體</p><p> </p><p>午夜時分，室內一片漆黑，只有朦朧的月光隔著玻璃灑滿室內一地。關了燈的房間裡，依稀可以看見床上有著兩具年輕柔韌的軀體緊緊交纏，偶爾發出碎碎的喘息，變換著令人臉紅心跳的姿勢。</p><p> </p><p>彼此透過肌膚感受到對方炙熱的體溫，以及黏濕的汗水。忽高忽低的喘息佔據了所有的聽覺感知，鼻尖盡是混雜著情慾的味道。他們眼裡只有彼此，視線在空中交錯，產生了更為激烈的火花。</p><p> </p><p>「啊、啊──不、要了……」</p><p>「再忍耐一下，飛雄。」</p><p> </p><p>及川憐惜地舔去影山眼角那被生理反應逼出來的淚水，隨後又安撫似地在他的眉間親吻。不過影山依舊難耐地發出呻吟，即使及川嘴上再怎麼溫柔，但下半身不斷抽插的動作卻一次比一次還要兇猛，影山可以感覺得到有什麼液體正從他最為敏感的前端一點一點地滲出。</p><p> </p><p>影山用著沙啞的聲音求著及川讓他獲得解脫，但及川沒有回答，他只是蹙起眉，再以一個霸道的深吻封鎖了影山的所有懇求。</p><p> </p><p>好熱，好熱……</p><p>好像要被融化了一樣──</p><p> </p><p>及川的舌頭靈活地將影山的舌包捲於口中，放肆的迴旋攪動增添了一股難以言喻的快感，佔據了影山全身的細胞，叫囂著要呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>「唔、嗯嗯！」</p><p> </p><p>影山舒爽地想要放聲大叫，卻得不到宣洩的管道，只能用力地在及川光滑的脊背上抓下一道道的痕跡。及川倒也不喊痛，他一手圈住影山勃發的慾望，粗暴地來回擼動。同時及川更是將深埋在影山體內的性器狠狠抽出，而後再一次用力挺進。整根沒入的快感令影山酸爽地直打哆嗦，他猛力收緊後穴，帶著淚水的眼裡閃過一道白光，沒多久一道道的白濁便噴濺在及川結實的腹肌上，隨後及川也在迅速退出影山體內後抵達高潮。</p><p> </p><p>一輪激烈的情事結束，及川終於捨得放過對方紅腫的唇，影山才得以大口大口地喘息。</p><p> </p><p>「哈、哈……」</p><p> </p><p>臉色潮紅的影山躺在床上，他直喘著氣，腦袋一片空白。</p><p>及川隨手將保險套往垃圾桶一丟，在影山身側躺了下來。</p><p> </p><p>體力早已透支的影山才剛閉上眼睛，就感覺到對方的身體又壓了上來，手掌不安分地在他的身體游移。影山吃力地睜開眼睛，神情間帶著驚慌：「你、你……」</p><p>見狀的及川給了他一個安撫的微笑：「只是摸摸而已，什麼也不會做的，你安心吧。」</p><p>「哦……」影山含糊回答：「……那我要睡了。」</p><p> </p><p>儘管被摸得莫名其妙，但是聽見愛人的保證以後，影山很快又閉上眼睛，不久便迷迷糊糊地睡著了。及川好笑地望著他的睡顏，俯下身子輕吻著他的眉間。</p><p> </p><p>「晚安，飛雄。」</p><p> </p><p>後來，及川果然什麼也沒做。</p><p> </p><p>他的手指輕輕拂過影山身上的每一吋皮膚，光潔的額間，帶著淚痕的眼角，挺直的鼻子，發出美妙呻吟的唇間……他的手指不斷往下探索，在經過性感的喉結，精緻的鎖骨以後，最後停留在影山因呼吸而微微起伏的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>他對這副身體早已熟悉已久，說不定就連身體的主人都沒有像他這麼了解自己的每一吋肌膚──但是他知道。</p><p>每一次的肌膚相親就像是再一次確認，對方的一切都是屬於自己的神聖儀式，及川對此樂而不疲。</p><p> </p><p>影山飛雄屬於他，而他也屬於影山飛雄。</p><p> </p><p>及川溫熱的掌心覆蓋在影山的左胸口好一陣子，直到感覺滿足了以後，他才挪了個自己和影山都舒服的姿勢，隨後將自己的的臉貼在影山的胸口上，側耳聽著對方逐漸平穩下來的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>「我愛你，飛雄。」</p><p> </p><p>做著美夢的影山聽不見及川這句動人的情話，卻下意識地伸出手，攬住了及川的肩膀，他的睡顏似乎掛著一抹令人不易察覺的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 發現信件盒子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05、發現信件盒子</p><p> </p><p>在新年來臨以前，及川和影山在家做了一次大掃除。</p><p> </p><p>影山的物品本就不多，因此他比及川還要早一步完成打掃個人房間的任務。正當他打算詢問及川再來他應該先幫忙打掃客廳還是廚房的時候，湊巧看見了房間裡的及川，正盤坐在地板上背對著自己；及川手裡拿著一封信，似乎看得專注。</p><p> </p><p>「徹，你在看什麼？」影山一邊說著，一邊走近及川。</p><p>「啊，沒什麼，高中時別人寫給我的信而已。」注意力全在信裡內容的及川漫不經心地回答，而後不禁感慨：「真是令人懷念啊。」</p><p>「信……？」</p><p> </p><p>站在及川背後的影山一臉狐疑，及川還來不及把信藏起，眼尖的影山便看見信件的內容：「『及川前輩，我是二年三班的鈴木結月，從很久以前就喜歡你了』」，影山面無表情地唸完第一句話，接著瞥了一眼作賊心虛的及川，刻意加重了語氣：「還真是『令人懷念』啊……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「只、只是稍微緬懷一下過去，不行嗎？」自認無辜的及川理直氣壯地反駁：「更何況看完就要丟了。」</p><p>「丟了？這樣不好吧，不是都留到現在了？」</p><p> </p><p>影山皺眉，他看向散落在地上的其他信件，信封邊緣都有著明顯泛黃的痕跡，不過除此之外，信封的外觀保存良好，在在顯示及川重視它們的心情。</p><p> </p><p>聞言的及川挑了挑眉：「等等，難道飛雄不想讓我丟掉它們嗎？」隨後他的表情從好奇轉變為明顯的失望：「什麼嘛，我還以為你會吃醋的呢！」</p><p>「……那是你的東西，你愛丟不丟隨便你。」影山無所謂地回答。</p><p>「哼，飛雄真是不可愛！」及川見他一副冷淡的模樣，覺得自討沒趣便將信件收了回去，又從信件盒裡拿出了幾枚信封一一拆開檢視。</p><p> </p><p>影山望著他忙碌的背影，心裡很不是滋味。</p><p>那明明就是你的東西，由你自己決定去留，不是嗎？我還是會尊重你想保留它們的意願……更何況，現在和你在一起的人，是我。我為什麼要為了那些信就要吃醋啊！</p><p> </p><p>影山越是這麼想就越是在意，他撇撇嘴，決定不再多想。</p><p> </p><p>「好了，就這些吧。」及川突然開口，信件盒裡的信幾乎全被拿了出來。</p><p>思緒被打斷的影山一頭霧水：「啊，什麼？」</p><p>「要丟掉的信件啊。」及川抬眼，語氣略微不滿：「幹嘛，飛雄不是說愛丟不丟隨便我？」</p><p>「話是這麼說沒錯……」</p><p> </p><p>影山望著他手上拿著一疊厚重的信，那是許多女孩子對及川的心意，一時之間影山竟感到有些可惜，但同時心中卻隱約升起一股難以形容的喜悅。</p><p> </p><p>「那另外一封信呢？」影山注意到信件盒裡還有一枚未署名的信封。</p><p>及川瞄了一眼信件盒，淡淡笑道：「那個啊，是特別的情書哦，絕對不能弄丟的。」</p><p>聞言的影山感到胸口一陣鈍痛，他沉默著不說話，低聲說了聲「喔」，轉身就要離開。</p><p>「你不問問我那個特別的情書是誰給的嗎？」及川一臉笑嘻嘻地問。</p><p>影山擰著眉，回頭瞪了及川一眼：「我才沒有興趣知道！」</p><p>見影山臉色大變，及川連忙拉住他的手大聲解釋：「別這麼生氣嘛，是飛雄你寫給我的啦！難道你忘記了嗎？」</p><p>「是我……寫給你的？」影山愣在原地，半晌他回過神來：「不可能！我從來沒有給過你情書！」</p><p>聽見預料之中的答案，及川忍不住輕笑一聲：「飛雄，你確實沒有『給』我過情書，但是……你寫過，對吧？」</p><p>「什、什麼……」</p><p>「那可是我費了好大一番功夫才找回來的呢。飛雄你真的不記得了嗎？在北川中學，我畢業的時候──」</p><p> </p><p>被及川這麼一說，一臉茫然的影山瞬間想起了什麼。</p><p> </p><p>想起來了！</p><p>那個時候，我的確有寫了一封情書……但是最後沒能把它交出去，還把它丟了。</p><p>可、可是，那封信如今卻──</p><p> </p><p>影山漲紅著臉大叫：「為什麼？為什麼那封信會在你那裡啊！」</p><p>及川被他的反應嚇了一跳，只好老實承認：「要問為什麼？那還不是那天飛雄你表現得太奇怪了，所以我就偷偷跟著你，哪知道你──」</p><p>「你都看了？不對，你肯定早就看了！把它還給我！」</p><p> </p><p>臉上有著紅暈的影山不等及川把話說完便打斷了他，伸長手臂打算搶走信件盒裡那封，他曾經寫過的情書。</p><p>「既然是給我的，哪有道理再讓你拿回去！」</p><p> </p><p>及川眼明手快地將信件盒護在懷裡，原本要丟掉的情書應聲掉落在地。</p><p>他看著影山羞憤的表情，一時興起了捉弄對方的念頭。</p><p> </p><p>「要不要我再把信讀一次讓你回想起來啊，飛雄。」</p><p>「才不需要──！」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 酩酊大醉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06、酩酊大醉</p><p> </p><p>晚上十點，影山在門鈴響了以後立刻跑去開門，雖然及川事先就和他報備今晚要和同事交際應酬，但影山沒想到對方竟然會喝到需要有人攙扶並送他回家。</p><p> </p><p>「你好……請問這裡是及川家嗎？」</p><p>影山微微點頭：「是，我是和他同居的朋友。真是抱歉，還麻煩你送他回來。」</p><p>「唔……是飛雄啊……」聽見熟悉的聲音，及川吃力地抬起眼皮確認。</p><p> </p><p>影山別有深意地看了及川一眼，他深知及川通常喝醉了就會胡鬧一通，為了避免丟人現眼，影山只得趕緊接過及川搖搖欲墜的身體，並以最快的速度送走他的同事。</p><p> </p><p>「剩下的就讓我來吧，謝謝你。」</p><p>「哪裡，那及川就交給你了，再見。」</p><p> </p><p>送走了及川的同事，影山攙扶著及川回到屋內。及川滿身酒味令影山皺眉，好不容易把人帶回床上躺下沒多久，及川卻又忽然站了起來，像隻八爪章魚似的，緊緊抱著影山不放。</p><p> </p><p>及川的臉蹭著影山的背，語帶含糊：「飛雄，別走嘛……」</p><p>「及川前輩，你喝醉了。」影山一邊柔聲說著，一邊輕輕撥開及川在腰際作祟的手。</p><p>「不是說好了同居以後就不要再叫我及川前輩了嘛！」及川加重了擁抱的力道。</p><p>不願和醉鬼一般見識的影山深吸了一口氣：「我去倒水。」</p><p>「吶，飛雄。」及川低聲開口，富有磁性的聲音鑽入影山的耳際：「我想和你接吻。」</p><p>「唔──」</p><p> </p><p>影山的耳廓被及川輕舔了一下，隨後他感覺身體一陣天旋地轉，一股濃烈的酒味毫無徵兆地竄入影山的口腔，及川變換著角度肆意吸吮、舔拭著影山的唇舌，他的動作粗暴卻準確，一點也不像是酒醉的人會有的舉動。影山越是推拒對方擁抱的力氣也就越大。影山大可用盡全力將及川一把推開，但一想到喝醉的同居人鬧起脾氣可不是那麼簡單的事，他只好主動環上對方厚實的背部，任由及川攻城掠地。</p><p> </p><p>纏綿的濕吻維持了一段時間，及川才意猶未盡地鬆開對影山的箝制。</p><p> </p><p>「這下你滿意了嗎？」影山臉帶酡紅，沒好氣地用手背擦掉從嘴角流出的銀絲。</p><p>「還、還沒……」及川半瞇著眼，帶有情慾的目光直勾著影山瞧。</p><p>被吻得全身發燙的影山無奈地瞅著他：「那你還想怎麼樣？」</p><p>「我、還想……還想……」腦子糊成一團的及川露出為難的表情，隨後像是想到了什麼，茶色的眼睛裡閃爍著光：「還、還想聽飛雄說『我愛你』。」</p><p> </p><p>聽聞這個答案的影山先是鬆了一口氣，但隨後便陷入短暫的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，說嘛說嘛──」</p><p>「飛雄──」</p><p>「我、我……」影山吞吞吐吐，嘗試了一會便宣告放棄：「我、我說不出來。」</p><p>「怎麼這樣！飛雄肯定是不愛我了，及川大人好可憐！」</p><p> </p><p>得不到想要的回答，及川一屁股地坐在床邊，像個吵著要糖吃的孩子不停嚷嚷。</p><p>影山滿臉黑線，心想著該來的總是要來──他最擔心的不是及川酒後亂性，而是精神轟炸。影山輕嘆一口氣，他彎下身子，蹲在及川的面前輕聲安撫。</p><p> </p><p>「不、不是這樣……」</p><p>「不然是哪樣！」及川嘟著嘴，氣呼呼地反問。</p><p>「我……」影山張著嘴，就是沒辦法把「我不好意思說出口」或是「我愛你」這其中任何一句話完整表達出來。</p><p>「你看吧！飛雄笨蛋！飛雄大笨蛋！」及川那軟綿綿的拳頭落在影山的肩膀上。</p><p>「……」儘管打在肩膀上的拳頭力道不痛不癢，但面對無理取鬧的及川，影山的耐心正以極快的速度流逝。</p><p> </p><p>「你再不說我就要和你分手！聽見了沒？分──手──」</p><p>「不准你再說那兩個字！」</p><p> </p><p>影山目光凶狠地瞪著他，及川被他瞪得一時說不出話來。</p><p> </p><p>分手？ 開什麼玩笑！</p><p>這種事情可以這麼隨便就說出來的嗎？</p><p>就算是喝醉了的及川前輩也絕對無法原諒！</p><p> </p><p>「我、我偏要說！我──」</p><p> </p><p>不待及川把話說完，被激怒的影山便咬上及川柔軟的唇，隨後迅速退了開來，在及川的耳邊悄聲匆匆說了一句「我愛你」。</p><p> </p><p>「什、什麼……？」還反應不過來的及川只能傻呼呼地朝著影山發愣。</p><p>影山沒打算再繼續和及川消磨時間，倏地他站了起身：「我已經把你想聽的話說完了，現在可以讓我好好睡覺了嗎？」</p><p>「再、再說一次嘛，飛雄──」及川拉住他的衣角懇求。</p><p> </p><p>影山忍無可忍：「及川前輩，你再開口說一句話，今晚就給我睡沙發去！」</p><p>「唔──！」聞言的及川瞠大了眼睛，連忙用雙手摀住嘴巴。</p><p>見到這一幕的影山強忍著笑意，故作冷淡地瞥了他一眼：「這下可以好好睡覺了？」</p><p> </p><p>被嚇得醉意全無的及川點頭如搗蒜，快速掀開被子躺在床上就定位。</p><p>見狀的影山滿意地彎起嘴角，他關掉房間的燈，結束了這一晚因及川而起的鬧劇。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 沒有言語的夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07、沒有言語的夜</p><p> </p><p>傍晚，結束訓練的影山獨自一人在客廳吃著微波咖哩。</p><p> </p><p>過於安靜的詭異氣氛令他感到不適，影山打開電視，電視裡立刻傳來群眾的笑聲──這個家總算有一點生氣了，影山想。然而這樣的想法只維持不到五分鐘，影山便默默把電視關掉，將手上的塑膠餐盒沖洗後扔進回收桶，在走回房間以前瞄了一眼及川的房間。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩還不回來嗎……」影山垂著頭，緩緩將視線收回。</p><p> </p><p>自從前天晚上，他和及川因為一點芝麻小事而引發爭執以後，及川再也沒回來過。這不是他們同居後第一次吵架，但以往總是能在隔天和好如初。影山原先也以為這一次也是如此，隔天早上他在家中沒看到及川的身影，只當作對方是提早去大學上課，便也不以為意，哪裡知道及川就這樣消失了。</p><p> </p><p>影山想過要打電話和他聯繫，但是第一通電話聯繫無果，影山擔心對方還正在氣頭上，躊躇再三，就再也沒有主動打電話給及川。</p><p> </p><p>但是今天已經是第三天了，再怎麼鬧彆扭也該有個極限吧？</p><p>明明是前輩，卻要讓我這個後輩擔心，太幼稚了吧！</p><p> </p><p>躺在床上的影山手裡握著手機，他思考了一會，最後打給了岩泉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「請問是岩泉前輩嗎？我是影山。」</p><p>「是影山啊，真難得你會打電話給我。」岩泉的聲音一如以往的明朗。</p><p>影山緊握著手機，緩緩開口：「那個……岩泉前輩。請問，及川前輩有沒有過去你那裡？」</p><p>「嗯……你說及川嗎？」岩泉一邊回答，一邊瞪著一旁不停搖頭的某人，他頓了頓：「你們吵架了嗎？」岩泉巧妙地換了話題。</p><p>「嗯……應該是吧。」影山露出苦笑，爭吵的具體原因他已經記不得了，「這兩天及川前輩都沒有回來……可是我怕他還在生氣，就不敢打電話給他。」</p><p>岩泉無奈地嘆了口氣：「我知道了，我會幫你轉達他的。你也別太擔心那傢伙了，影山。」</p><p>「謝謝你，岩泉前輩！」</p><p> </p><p>岩泉剛把電話掛上，便以一記手刀劈在及川頭上。</p><p> </p><p>「好痛──」</p><p>「這是怎麼回事混蛋川！是誰跟我說學校沒課就跑回宮城的？」</p><p>及川尷尬陪笑：「這、這個嘛……」</p><p>「快點給我從實招來，不然你現在立刻就給我滾出我家！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>掛掉電話後的影山仍舊感到不安。</p><p>不知道是從什麼時候開始，他已經習慣有及川陪在自己身邊的生活。</p><p> </p><p>他的聲音，他的笑容，他的氣息。</p><p>他的幼稚，他的體貼，他的溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>有關及川的一切，對他而言都是必須的。</p><p> </p><p>夜漸漸深了，輾轉難眠的影山躺在床上翻來覆去。明天早上他還有一場練習賽，明知道為了保持最佳狀況他得好好休息，但此時他滿腦子都是未歸的及川。忽然之間，放在床頭櫃上的手機傳來一聲震動，影山倏地睜開眼，信件匣彈出了一則訊息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>會主動聯絡他的人不多，影山馬上就聯想到那個人──</p><p> </p><p>「聽說小飛雄在找我？」直白簡短的文字，這只會是及川打的訊息。</p><p>影山小心翼翼地輸入文字：「及川前輩，你在哪裡？」</p><p>沒多久對方又傳來訊息：「我在哪裡很重要嗎？」</p><p>影山想像了一下及川說這句話時的表情，他抿了抿唇，接著回覆：「我已經知道錯了，所以請你趕快回來我們的家吧。」</p><p> </p><p>正在輸入手機訊息的及川在看見影山的訊息後忽然一怔，他一口氣刪除了未發送的文字，進而撥了通電話給影山。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩！對不起我──」</p><p> </p><p>電話剛一接通，及川就聽見影山慌亂的道歉。及川強壓下流竄在胸口裡的悸動，刻意裝出平淡的音調。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，開門。」</p><p>「啊、欸──？你已經到了？等、等我一下──」</p><p> </p><p>隨後及川隔著電話聽見影山凌亂倉促的跑步聲，對方欣喜的面容浮現在腦海裡，及川頓時感到懊悔</p><p> </p><p>──他到底都做了什麼啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而下一秒，大門迅速被打了開來，及川果不其然地看見影山一臉雀躍的表情。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩！太好了，你回來了。」</p><p>及川難為情地與影山對望，他怯怯道：「抱歉，讓你擔心了。我們……和好吧？」</p><p>「嗯……我也有不對的地方。」聞言的影山也跟著不好意思了起來。</p><p>及川看了他一眼，只覺得對方的反應可愛得要死。他揉了揉影山柔順的頭髮：「別再道歉了，飛雄笨蛋。」</p><p>影山紅著臉，他低下頭：「歡、歡迎回來……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嗯，我回來了。」及川輕聲在他耳邊說道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到了我們的家。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第四次晚歸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08、第四次晚歸</p><p> </p><p>晚上九點，及川雙手環胸，站在敞開的家門前，掛著一張橫豎怎麼看都是哀怨不滿的臉望著晚歸的影山。但儘管如此，他還是沒忘了展現應有的溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，今天怎麼又這麼晚回來了？」語帶寂寞的及川體貼地主動接過他斜背的背包。</p><p>「抱歉，沒注意到練習的時間……」影山不太敢與他的目光對上，只能尷尬回答。</p><p>「但是最近並沒有比賽吧？」</p><p>「是、是這樣沒錯……」影山垂下頭，不知道該如何解釋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川見他滿臉歉疚，也不再繼續追問下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你們監督也太嚴格了吧，真是……算了算了，我幫你把晚餐熱一熱吧。」</p><p>「嗯、嗯……謝謝。」</p><p> </p><p>僥倖逃過及川咄咄逼人的追問，不擅長說謊的影山不免在心中捏把冷汗。</p><p>看來下次得小心一點才行了，影山想。</p><p> </p><p>不對勁。</p><p>非常不對勁。</p><p>這絕對不對勁！</p><p> </p><p>這已經是這個月來，影山第四次比平常時間還要晚回到家裡，而且還是事前沒和他報備的那一種！</p><p>最要命的是，今天可是我們的交往五周年的紀念日啊！</p><p> </p><p>那傢伙在搞什麼啊！</p><p>就算是練習，難道有比交往紀念日還要重要嗎？</p><p>更何況最近完全沒有比賽！</p><p>不是說好了結束訓練就去拿蛋糕回來慶祝，怎麼到現在都還沒回來？</p><p>肯定又是練習到忘記了吧！</p><p> </p><p>笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋──飛雄你這個大笨蛋！</p><p> </p><p>坐在沙發上的及川煩躁地打了個哈欠，兩眼直瞪著牆上的時鐘，晚上十一點。然而他的同居戀人卻還沒回到家，及川憤憤關掉電視，單手抄起放在桌上的手機，熟稔地撥起對方的號碼。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，你知不知道現在幾點了？拿個蛋糕也太久了吧！」</p><p>電話甫一接通，及川便劈哩啪啦地像連環炮一樣開口。</p><p> </p><p>「那個，你是及川吧？」</p><p> </p><p>電話另一頭傳來了陌生的聲音，把及川的腦袋炸得一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>數秒過後，及川才後知後覺地認為這聲音似曾相識。</p><p> </p><p>他語帶猶疑：「……這聲音……該不會是爽朗君吧？飛雄呢？」</p><p>「真不愧是及川啊，答對了。影山忘了把手機帶回去了。不過我想，他應該馬上就到家了吧。」菅原的聲音聽上去帶著幾分愉悅，及川完全能想像對方臉上掛著爽朗的笑容。</p><p>他瞇長了眼睛，沒錯過菅原在語句中暗藏的訊息：「等等……『忘記把手機帶回去了』？他不是去訓練嗎？為什麼手機會在你那裡！」</p><p>「難道訓練結束就不能和我這個前輩約個會敘敘舊嗎？及川你也太小氣了吧。」</p><p>聽見這番答案的及川咬牙切齒：「……他在搞什麼鬼啊！」</p><p> </p><p>今天可是值得紀念的大日子啊！</p><p>飛雄那個笨蛋，訓練也就算了，為什麼和爽朗君約會敘舊啊？</p><p>就我一個人偷偷準備好禮物，在家裡傻傻地等待──</p><p>那傢伙也太過分了吧！</p><p> </p><p>「影山可是很努力哦，還希望你能多稱讚他一點呢。那麼再見啦。」菅原無視及川此時滿腹的怒意與嫉妒，他輕聲笑了笑，隨後掛上電話。</p><p>「喂──喂──！」莫名其妙地被掛掉電話，及川還是沒搞懂對方話中的訊息是什麼。</p><p> </p><p>爽朗君到底在說什麼啊？</p><p>什麼努力？努力和男朋友以外的人約會嗎！</p><p>還要我稱讚他？這一定是哪裡搞錯了！</p><p> </p><p>及川用力握著手機咆哮：「那個笨蛋……等他回來我一定要好好問問他！」</p><p> </p><p>影山剛踏進家門的霎那，就聞到空氣裡瀰漫著一股濃厚的肅殺氣息。</p><p>他皺著眉，忐忑地在玄關脫下鞋。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕，不小心又拖到這麼晚！</p><p>及川前輩肯定又要生氣了！</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」他有些底氣不足地朝著屋裡低喊。</p><p>「你可終於回來了啊，親、愛、的、飛、雄。」</p><p> </p><p>迎面走來的及川雖然是笑著的，但他的笑容卻顯得冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>晚歸的影山自知理虧，只好直白道歉：「抱歉，去拿蛋糕的路上不小心迷路了。」</p><p>及川挑眉：「你這話說的和爽朗君不一樣啊。」</p><p> </p><p>聞言的影山滿臉驚愕。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼說到菅原前輩去了？</p><p>難道及川前輩他──</p><p> </p><p>影山無聲地望著他，過了一會才小心翼翼地開口：「……你都，知道了？」</p><p>只見及川語氣不善地反問：「你認為我應該知道什麼？」他稍作停頓，繼續道：「爽朗君說，你的手機忘在他家了。」</p><p> </p><p>影山倒抽了一口氣，隨後他試圖為自己辯解：「可是，我也不是故意的……」</p><p>及川見他反駁，心中的怒氣只增不減。他冷笑一聲：「背著我偷偷和別人約會，不是故意不然是什麼！」</p><p> </p><p>「也、也不是約會……」影山小聲反駁。他確實是對及川隱瞞了和菅原見面的事實，但是那種情況也說不上是約會──至少他是這麼認為的。</p><p>聞言的及川表情頓時變得扭曲，音量不自覺地拉高：「也不是約會？難道你們、你們──」</p><p> </p><p>「只是請菅原前輩教我怎麼做蛋糕而已！」</p><p> </p><p>清楚及川的嫉妒心有多重的影山連忙大聲澄清，打斷了及川的思緒。影山微喘著氣，既委屈又不甘心地望著及川：「不是你想的那樣……你就這麼不信任我嗎？」</p><p>及川僵在原地：「什、什麼……」</p><p> </p><p>過了一秒，他才聽懂影山說的話。</p><p> </p><p>「哈啊？！蛋、蛋糕──」</p><p> </p><p>影山埋怨似的瞥了他一眼：「今天……不是交往五周年嗎？」他越說越小聲：「所以我就想……能不能自己做蛋糕……之類的。」雖然及川總是說他沒有做料理的天分，但偶爾他還是想為及川做點什麼。</p><p> </p><p> 「……」</p><p> </p><p>及川啞口無言，他沒有想到事情竟然是這樣。</p><p>可惡的爽朗君！話都說得這麼不清不楚，一定是故意的！</p><p> </p><p>及川看了看放在地上的紙盒，訕訕道：「這、這個蛋糕，是你做的？」</p><p>「不、不行嗎……？」察覺到對方懷疑的目光，影山不悅地開口：「如果徹不想吃就算了。」</p><p>及川激動地抱住他：「我吃、我吃──我想吃飛雄做的蛋糕！」</p><p>「那不生氣了？」影山好笑又好氣地問他。</p><p>及川把他抱得緊緊的：「不氣了不氣了。我家的小飛雄最好了。」</p><p> </p><p>影山無奈地撇撇嘴，心想和一個動不動就愛吃醋的人相愛還真是辛苦，但既然愛上了又有什麼辦法呢。</p><p> </p><p>「……下次可不許隨便懷疑我了。」</p><p>「我保證！」</p><p> </p><p>得到愛人的承諾，影山緩緩伸出雙臂，抱住了及川。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 工作探班</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09、工作探班</p><p> </p><p>中午，身為櫃台人員的野村沙理奈上一秒還在煩惱午餐的內容，下一秒就看見一名可疑的黑髮男子鬼鬼祟祟地在門前徘徊。她偷偷觀察對方好一陣子，最後決定主動出擊。</p><p> </p><p>「這位先生，請問有什麼事嗎？」野村的聲音毫無徵兆地從對方身後傳出。</p><p> </p><p>被野村視為「可疑男子」的影山被她嚇了一跳，他摘掉口罩，露出了半張臉：「你、你好，我想找一位叫做及川徹的人。」</p><p>野村直盯著他瞧，覺得似乎在哪裡看過這張臉：「你是及川君的……」</p><p> </p><p>影山沉默了一會，他思索片刻才答：「我是他的……同居人。」他見眼前的沉默不說話，又急忙解釋：「他、他出門的時候忘了帶便當……我剛好路過這裡，就、就幫他送過來了……」</p><p> </p><p>及川君的同居人？</p><p>幫那個全公司最受歡迎的及川君送愛心便當？</p><p>這是何等令人震驚的消息啊！</p><p> </p><p>半晌，野村好不容易從驚詫中回過神來，先前臉上掛的懷疑頓時消散，而後被曖昧的笑容取代。她指著不遠處人聲吵雜的辦公室：「及川君就在那裡，你走近應該就能看到他了。」</p><p> </p><p>「非常感謝。」臉色微紅的影山匆匆道過謝，筆直地往女子所指的方向邁步走去。</p><p> </p><p>影山一眼就看見被同事包圍的及川。</p><p>他就像是一顆耀眼的行星，在人群中兀自閃耀。</p><p> </p><p>影山往前走了幾步，距離及川不到五步之遙。他可以清楚聽見那個人用著溫潤的聲音和其他人討論著公務，嘴角噙著迷人的笑容，俊美的面容始終洋溢著自信的光彩──正如同過去在球場上一樣──倒也不完全一樣；如今的及川身上少了一份輕佻，卻多了一份沉穩，這是影山從未見過的，有關及川徹在職場上的一面。</p><p> </p><p>而另一頭的及川並沒有注意到影山的存在，直到討論結束，其他人紛紛鳥獸散後，他才注意到獨自站在牆邊靜靜等待的影山。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄？你怎麼來了？」表情掩不住驚訝的及川快步走向他。</p><p>影山將薄荷色的便當袋舉到他面前：「你出門前忘了帶便當了。」</p><p>「欸──難怪我就覺得今天好像忘了帶什麼。」及川一手接過便當袋：「不過真沒想到飛雄你會幫我送來呢。」他眼裡帶著既溫暖又燦爛的光芒，看得影山難為情地別過臉。</p><p>「只、只是跑步順道經過而已。」</p><p>「是嗎，謝謝。」及川笑了笑，沒戳破對方笨拙的謊言。</p><p> </p><p>你的路跑路線我哪裡會不知道？</p><p>想騙過我你還早一百年呢，小笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>眼見目的已經達成，影山再無其他理由待下，他便道：「那我走了。」</p><p>聞言的及川馬上拉住他的手：「等等，既然都來了，就留下來一起吃午飯吧？」</p><p>「欸？可是便當……」影山低頭，望著及川手上的便當袋，顯得有些迷茫。</p><p>及川心知他的疑惑，低聲笑道：「飛雄，難道你不知道什麼叫做『員工餐廳』嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>隨後及川一手拎著便當袋，一手牽著影山的手走在長廊上。這樣親密的動作引來許多人好奇或羨慕的目光──全公司最受歡迎的男性正牽著一名來歷不明的陌生男子的手，怎麼想都不單純。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩，放開我，我自己會走！」察覺到眾人炙熱的目光聚焦在自己身上，影山不禁甩開了及川的手。</p><p>及川默默收回了手，倒也沒有生氣：「真的沒問題嗎？」</p><p>「當然沒問題，我跟在你後面走就可以了！」影山信誓旦旦地說。</p><p>「那飛雄你可要跟緊一點，小心別迷路了哦。」</p><p>「才不用你擔心！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>兩人一前一後地走著，途中也遇到不少及川的工作夥伴，自然也少不了一份噓寒問暖。而此時的影山總是安靜地站在一旁，聽著及川和同事有說有笑，討論著自己聽不懂的話題。</p><p> </p><p>直到此時此刻，影山才深深感受到對方的生活並不完全只有自己的存在。</p><p>在自己看不見對方的時候，及川也會像現在這樣，對著其他人露出笑容。</p><p>影山忽然覺得有那麼一點點不愉快。</p><p> </p><p>「真沒想到你這麼受歡迎。」當及川揮手向同事告別以後，影山忽然開口。</p><p>「你現在才知道嗎，笨蛋飛雄。」及川瞥了他一眼，嘴角彎彎勾起，語帶遺憾道：「可惜這麼受歡迎的及川大人已經名草有主啦。」他伸長了手臂，揉亂了影山柔順服貼的瀏海。</p><p> </p><p>影山罕見地沒有反抗，待及川將手抽回，影山卻悄然牽起及川的手。</p><p>感受到手心傳來的溫暖，及川微微張大眼睛，卻什麼話也沒說。</p><p> </p><p>兩人就著牽手的姿勢走進員工餐廳。</p><p> </p><p>餐廳有著寬敞明亮的裝潢，吧台上盡是琳瑯滿目的各國料理，壽司、餃子、義大利麵、漢堡、牛排……五花八門的料理看得影山目不轉睛。</p><p> </p><p>影山驚呼：「這個員工餐廳……也太厲害了吧。和外面的高級餐廳一樣！」</p><p>「想吃什麼就儘管點吧，今天及川大人請客哦。」及川一臉自信滿滿地說。</p><p>影山不免感到好笑：「明明只是員工餐廳而已，還敢說這麼帥氣的話。」</p><p> </p><p>在及川的介紹下，影山點了他最有興趣的豬排咖哩和味噌湯，隨後兩人選了較為不起眼的位置坐下來用餐。一聲「我開動了」，影山便用筷子夾起炸得酥脆金黃的豬排，遞到嘴邊咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>「味道怎麼樣？」及川緊張地問。</p><p>影山實話實說：「很好吃。」而後他頓了頓：「早知道我就不幫你送便當來了。」</p><p>及川忍不住皺眉：「是嗎？不過每次輪到飛雄做飯的那一天，我可是都很期待的哦。」及川一邊說著，一邊笑嘻嘻地從便當盒裡夾了一塊炸雞塊：「像是這個炸雞塊。」</p><p>影山看著他一臉滿足地將雞塊嚥下，隨後發出咕噥：「……我也就只能做做這種簡單的料理啊。」</p><p>及川沒聽漏他那番沮喪話，便出聲安慰：「這樣已經很不錯了哦？飛雄剛開始學作飯的時候，我還以為自己會吃到沒命呢。」</p><p> </p><p>影山羞憤似的瞪了及川一眼：「……便當還我。」</p><p>不小心說出真心話的及川連忙護住眼前的便當：「我才不要呢！」</p><p> </p><p>及川說完，便大口大口地扒著便當盒裡飯菜，沒兩三下就吃完了。影山看了一眼早已見底的飯盒，又看了一眼及川洋洋得意的表情，他到底沒忍住笑意，輕輕地笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>偶爾來探班的感覺似乎也不錯呢，影山想。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 享受你的親吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10、享受你的親吻</p><p> </p><p>「第十點：早上起床的時候要給對方一個親吻，出門前也要，還有晚上睡覺前也要。這樣聽清楚了嗎，飛雄？」</p><p> </p><p>影山第一天搬到及川在東京的租屋處，好不容易結束搬家的浩大工程，剛坐在客廳沙發上休息就聽見及川滔滔不絕地說著「同居的注意事項」。</p><p>「……這麼多啊？」影山擰著眉問。</p><p>及川挑眉：「飛雄你說什麼？聲音太小了，我可沒聽到哦～」</p><p>「沒、沒有……」不怎麼情願的影山不死心地掙扎：「但是，能不能從明天再開始？今天搬了一整天的東西，我已經累了。」</p><p>及川嘟著嘴，他想起影山今天剛從宮城搬到東京，他們也確實為了布置新家而累了一整天，明知道親吻和身體勞累並沒有什麼直接關係，但考慮到影山臉皮薄的個性，及川願意選擇妥協，反正今晚和明早也差不了多少。</p><p>「好吧，只有今天例外哦！」</p><p>「知道了──」</p><p>影山無奈應允，關於及川的任性他也不是第一天知道了，這個提議想必他早已計畫已久，只等著自己搬過來同居的這一天宣布實行吧。</p><p>「那就這麼決定啦～」</p><p> </p><p>耳邊迴盪著及川透著愉悅的聲音，影山雖然心有不甘，但他內心卻也隱約有著一股期待的情感在流動──他從未想過自己能和及川走到這一步。</p><p>他在及川畢業那一年和及川告白，好不容易彼此坦誠了感情，卻又因為遠距離戀愛而變得患得患失。直到自己在烏野的高中生活結束，他才有機會到東京和戀人會合。再後來，就演變成現在同居的局面。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼還請多多指教了──」</p><p> </p><p>隔天，也就是同居後的第一個早上，影山迷迷糊糊地從夢中醒來，睜開眼就看見及川近乎完美零死角的臉龐近在眼前，嚇得他差一點沒從床上跳起來。昨天累了一整天，影山直到睡著了都沒意識到自己和及川同床共枕的事實。</p><p> </p><p>我們……真的開始一起生活了啊。</p><p>後知後覺的影山注視著及川熟睡的側臉，有些不可置信地想著。</p><p> </p><p>正當影山想得出神，及川卻在此時發出一聲低吟，沒多久便悠悠醒來。緩緩睜開的茶色眼瞳裡泛著柔光，映出影山的側臉。及川薄唇輕啟，以粗啞性感的嗓音開口。</p><p> </p><p>「早安，飛雄。」</p><p>「及、及川前輩，早、早安。」</p><p> </p><p>影山慌張地道早，他們的臉靠得太近了，開闔的嘴唇像是隨時都會擦過對方的臉頰。影山悄悄往後退開，不料及川卻伸手攬住他的腰，讓彼此的身體更為貼近。</p><p> </p><p>及川凝視著影山那雙深藍色的眼睛，他嘴角一勾：「你就這麼怕我嗎，嗯？」</p><p>影山別開視線：「不、不是……只是覺得靠得太近了。」</p><p>「總是要習慣的嘛。」眼見對方的耳根泛紅，及川漾起一抹玩味的微笑：「算了，我們有的是時間。」</p><p> </p><p>影山一怔，他抬眼與及川對視，沒錯過對方眼裡蘊藏的寵溺與溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>自己真的有辦法習慣嗎？</p><p>習慣這張姣好的臉融入自己的生活每一分每一秒？</p><p>但是……心臟肯定會承受不了這種刺激而停止跳動的吧──</p><p> </p><p>這樣的想法上一秒才剛閃過影山的腦海，下一秒及川過於精緻的容顏便在他的眼前放大了好幾倍，隨後對方溫熱柔軟的唇貼上了他的。影山眨了眨眼，混沌的腦海令他忘了思考，只能呆呆地任由及川反覆親吻，像羽毛一樣輕輕撓著他那悸動不已的心情。</p><p> </p><p>一吻過後，及川瞅著面容呆滯的影山笑道：「怎麼了，說好的早安吻呢，飛雄？」</p><p>聞聲回過神的影山情不自禁地撫上自己的唇，他愣愣地回答：「你、你剛才……不、是吻過了？」</p><p>及川柔聲解釋：「剛才是我給你的早安吻。」他停頓了一下，語氣帶著雀躍：「現在該輪到你了吧？」</p><p>「是、是這樣的嗎……」影山瞠大了眼睛，及川的解釋明顯與他的認知不同，他注視著對方期盼的眼神，頓時騎虎難下。</p><p> </p><p>「如果飛雄害羞的話，我可以閉上眼睛的哦？」及川朝著影山狡黠一笑。</p><p>「……」與及川的從容相比，影山顯然狼狽得多了。</p><p> </p><p>「隨、便你。」</p><p> </p><p>而後及川乾脆地闔上眼，影山端詳著對方紅潤的唇，心跳不自覺地加速。</p><p> </p><p>我真的……</p><p>真的要親上去了？真的要──</p><p> </p><p>不擅長接吻的影山一邊湊近及川，一邊琢磨著要從哪個角度親吻才好。</p><p>忽然之間，他發現及川細長的睫毛微微顫動著。</p><p>難道，及川前輩……</p><p>及川前輩……他也和我一樣緊張嗎？</p><p> </p><p>意識到這一點的影山倏忽感到安心，他緩緩閉上眼，唇與唇相互碰觸的瞬間，一股奇異的電流竄過全身，影山屏住呼吸，一動也不敢動。彼此的唇貼合了數秒，影山便羞澀地退了開來，正好對上及川深情的目光。</p><p> </p><p>「感覺怎麼樣，飛雄？」</p><p>「……不、怎麼樣。」</p><p>「那不再試試？」</p><p>「什、什麼……？」</p><p>「試到飛雄你感覺『很怎麼樣』，嗯？我可是很享受你的吻哦。不過還可以再熱情一點點，例如伸出──」</p><p>「及川前輩，你不要得寸進尺了！」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 學會了你擅長的事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11、學會了你擅長的事</p><p> </p><p>東京街頭，剛結束訓練的影山正和日向一邊聊著天，一邊走向地鐵站。</p><p>然而不知道從什麼時候開始，話題從排球一路演變成做飯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「也就是說，你和大王同居的時候都是大王做飯？」日向語帶驚奇地問。</p><p>「嗯。及川前輩很擅長做料理，做的飯也很好吃。」</p><p>雖然不甘心，但影山不得不承認，及川除了排球以外，還擁有許多自己不會的技能。</p><p>「但是大王平常也要工作吧？這樣還能騰出時間做飯，真不愧是大王！」日向在佩服及川的同時，也不忘對影山投以羨慕的眼光：「真好啊影山，回家就能吃到熱騰騰的飯菜！」</p><p>影山不好意思地抓抓頭，他也覺得自己是個很幸福的人。</p><p> </p><p>大概是在返家的途中和日向討論到做飯這件事，影山在回到家後，第一件事情就是到燈火通明的廚房找及川。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>「歡迎回來。抱歉，今天工作耽誤了一點時間，晚餐還要再等一下。」</p><p>「嗯，沒關係。辛苦了。」</p><p> </p><p>站在一旁的影山看著及川熟練地穿上圍裙，動作俐落地從冰箱拿出食材，按部就班做著料理。他目不轉睛地將那些步驟偷偷記在心裡，從洗米、浸米、切菜、熱鍋、爆香、炒肉、悶煮……專心做飯的及川自然不知道影山這點心思，但是一向在他做飯時間選擇遠離廚房的影山如今卻待在廚房不走，多少引起他的懷疑。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，你是不是有事要和我說？」及川一邊炒菜一邊問。</p><p>影山一頓，他歪著頭：「要和你說什麼？」</p><p>這下及川更加納悶了：「那你為什麼要一直待在這裡？」</p><p>「我、我只是想看你做飯不行嗎？」影山一臉糾結地回答。</p><p>及川無所謂地笑了笑：「當然可以，只是有點意外罷了。」</p><p> </p><p>當天晚餐，影山一邊咀嚼著及川做的咖哩，一邊暗自將方才在廚房所見的步驟在腦海裡演練一次。一頓飯吃下來，影山有時眉頭深皺，有時抿唇不語，有時露出領悟什麼似的神情，看得坐在對面的及川一臉莫名。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，是不是今天的菜不合胃口？」及川小心翼翼地問。</p><p>「啊？沒有……很好吃。」影山停下動作：「怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>「沒什麼，只是覺得你今天吃飯的樣子有點奇怪。」及川自嘲地笑了笑：「大概是我想多了。」</p><p>「及川前輩做的菜很好吃。」影山一想到明天的秘密計畫，突然燃起了鬥志：「所以我不會輸的！」</p><p> </p><p>而後影山不顧嘴巴大張說不出話的及川，在吞下最後一口白飯後大喊一聲「我吃飽了」以後，便迅速消失在及川面前。</p><p> </p><p>「那傢伙……果然不太正常吧？」及川表情茫然，望著影山的背影喃喃自語。</p><p> </p><p>隔天下午，難得休假的影山從市場買了一整袋的食材回到家。</p><p>他繫好圍裙，把雙手洗淨，如臨大敵地瞪著流理台上的各種食材。他深深吸了一口氣告訴自己──放輕鬆，不過是做一頓飯而已，照著記憶裡的步驟做就沒問題了。</p><p>今天一定要讓及川前輩對我刮目相看！這麼想的影山不斷地在心裡為自己打氣，他露出自信（詭異）的笑容，以雷霆萬鈞的氣勢展開了人生第一次的料理。</p><p> </p><p>及川回到家的時候，遠遠在玄關便聞到一股濃郁的香氣。</p><p>應該是咖哩吧，及川想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等等，咖哩？</p><p>這也就表示……飛雄在做飯？</p><p>天啊！那個不會下廚的飛雄居然特地為了我做飯？</p><p> </p><p>欣喜若狂的及川顧不上把剛脫下來的鞋擺好，便三步併作兩步地奔向廚房，在經過客廳時隨手將公事包往沙發一丟，飛也似地跑到廚房，正好與端著碗盤的影山四目交接。</p><p> </p><p>及川驚呼：「飛雄？你在煮咖哩？」</p><p>影山將碗盤放在餐桌上，擰著眉的臉上有著淡淡紅暈：「……不可以嗎？」</p><p>「當、當然可以！只是沒想到你……」及川話說到一半，忽然睜大眼睛：「該不會昨晚上你就打算這麼做了吧？」</p><p>「是又怎麼樣？」影山含糊說著，同時拉開椅子坐了下來：「我要開動了。」</p><p>見狀的及川也不再多問，他喜孜孜地坐在影山對面：「我要開動了──」</p><p> </p><p>影山漫不經心地攪動著盤裡的咖哩，卻一點也沒有進食的意思。他抬眼偷偷觀察著及川，見他眼裡閃爍著淚光，用顫抖的手握著湯匙，將色澤濃郁的咖哩送入口中咀嚼──</p><p> </p><p>影山吞了吞口水，低聲問道：「味道怎麼樣？」</p><p>正在咀嚼的及川的臉上閃過一絲扭曲，隨即又恢復正常。他面露乾笑：「味道還不錯，飛雄的手藝很厲害呢！」而後及川接下來的話越說越小聲，像是自言自語：「但是我怎麼覺得咖哩裡面好像有什麼奇怪的東西……」</p><p>「奇、怪的東西？」</p><p>「沒有沒有，沒有什麼奇怪的東西，只是我的錯覺，錯覺！」</p><p>「是嗎？我吃吃看。」</p><p>「別吃啊飛雄──」</p><p> </p><p>及川還來不及伸手阻止，影山已經把湯匙裡盛滿的咖哩吃了進去。他咬了幾下便皺起眉頭，迅速地把嘴裡的咖哩吐了出來。</p><p> </p><p>「……是蛋殼。」影山面無表情地說。</p><p>及川先是一楞，隨後尷尬地笑了笑：「沒、關係沒關係，大概是不小心掉進去的……等等，可是我沒看到溫泉蛋啊？」</p><p>「因、為我不會做溫泉蛋……就直接加進去了。」說著話的影山臉色逐漸變得陰沉。</p><p>及川在心中暗罵自己哪壺不開提哪壺，只得趕緊圓場：「我、我們家的飛雄真是聰明，加了蛋汁的咖哩口感會變得更滑順可口呢！」</p><p>誰知及川話剛一說完，影山低沉的聲音又幽幽傳來。</p><p>「豬肉塊……全焦掉了。」</p><p>及川低頭看了一眼盤裡的咖哩：「呃，好像是……炒過頭了。」</p><p> </p><p>影山垂著頭，眼神一片黯淡。</p><p> </p><p>「別在意別在意，只是稍微焦了一點，還是很好吃的！」</p><p>「你不用安慰我了，及川前輩。」</p><p>「真的，不信我吃給你看──」</p><p> </p><p>及川毫不猶豫地再度舀起了一口混著豬肉塊和馬鈴薯的咖哩，他張開嘴，一口接著一口，動作豪邁地吞著咖哩，盤裡的咖哩很快就被他掃蕩一空。</p><p>影山瞪大著雙眼望著他，心裡滿是震驚與感動。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩……你不用勉強吃完的。」</p><p>「才沒有勉強呢。飛雄你看，這盤咖哩已經要吃完了哦──」</p><p> </p><p>及川從容就義般地朝影山露出微笑，正當他挖起最後一口咖哩的時候，他才後知後覺地發現湯匙裡除了含有蛋殼的咖哩，和黑色的豬肉塊以外，就連切得奇形怪狀的馬鈴薯也長得不太對勁──但是已經來不及了。</p><p> </p><p>「及、及川前輩，你還好嗎？」</p><p>「飛、飛雄……我剛剛好像看到……馬鈴薯不但沒有削皮，上面還發芽了？」</p><p>「咦，發芽的馬鈴薯怎麼了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>聞言的及川眼前一黑，他想自己是不是應該先叫一下救護車。</p><p> </p><p>「飛、飛雄……發芽的馬鈴薯有毒……是不能吃的。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>一個小時後，餐桌上擺滿了及川剛煮好的晚餐。</p><p> </p><p>及川瞅著沉著臉一語不發的影山，安慰道：「下次就會成功的，別這麼沮喪嘛。更何況我現在不也平安無事嘛，別太自責了。」</p><p>影山低著頭，沒有說話。</p><p>及川嘆了口氣，柔聲道：「趁熱吃吧，等菜涼了就不好吃了。」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起。」一片寂靜中，影山低沉的聲音顯得格外清晰。</p><p>「我果然沒辦法像及川前輩你那麼擅長做料理……我根本沒有這方面的天分。還害你差一點就食物中毒了……」</p><p>「笨蛋，別這麼說啊。就算學不會做料理又怎麼樣？及川大人會做飯就可以了哦。」</p><p>影山驀然抬頭，他垮著臉：「可是，如果學會及川前輩擅長的事，像是料理，還是縫紉、家事什麼的，我就可以幫你的忙了……」</p><p>「飛雄，那麼你早就學會了。」及川溫柔地朝他一笑：「學會了我擅長的事。」</p><p>「什麼意思？」影山皺眉：「我根本──」</p><p> </p><p>只見及川驟然起身，他繞過餐桌，走到影山的身旁，二話不說地吻上他的臉頰。</p><p> </p><p>「難道你還不知道嗎，我最擅長的事，就是愛著你啊，笨蛋飛雄。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12、Road Trip</p><p> </p><p>天空逐漸變得昏暗。</p><p>及川和影山並肩走在綿延不絕的凱布爾海灘上。黑色的浪花一波又一波將他們赤裸的雙足包圍，冰冷的海水與肌膚碰觸的瞬間，浪花卻化成細碎的泡沫，再度回歸到寬廣的印度洋之中。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，你看，是駱駝哦。」及川的聲音劃開了寂靜，他指著遠方排列整齊的駱駝隊伍，隊伍中的每隻駱駝上都坐著一名觀光客；在隊伍的最前頭牽著駱駝的則是當地的嚮導，他們以緩慢的腳步踩踏在細軟的沙灘上前行。</p><p>「真的是駱駝啊……」影山順著他手指的方向望去，在驚嘆之餘還不忘數了一共有幾隻駱駝──有十隻。</p><p>「騎駱駝是這裡有名的體驗哦，你想試試看嗎，飛雄？」</p><p>影山想也不想便拒絕了這個提議：「我對駱駝沒什麼興趣。」</p><p>「嗯，那就看完月梯再回去。」影山的答案倒是在及川的意料之中，他牽起影山的手，兩人又在沙灘上散步了一會，才悠悠找了一處地方坐下來歇息。</p><p> </p><p>這是他們第一次的出國旅行。</p><p>忙碌的國際賽事終於在五月底宣告落幕，回國後的影山在監督的允許下，獲得了半個月的假期；而及川早就打好如意算盤，等著這個機會和影山一起到國外享受異地風情。在親友們的建議下，他們選擇了距離日本六千八百多公里的澳洲，以開車自助的方式來體會這塊土地遼闊又充滿粗獷生命力的澳洲西部作為旅行的目的地。</p><p> </p><p>一陣陣冷冽的海風從兩人的耳邊呼嘯而過，屈膝而坐及川瞥了一眼穿得單薄的影山，接著從背包裡拿出一件軍綠色的外套，動作輕柔地罩在影山的身上：「要是感冒就不好了。」</p><p>「……那你呢？」影山皺著眉，他和及川身上都穿得不多，偏偏自己的外套忘在飯店沒帶出門。</p><p>及川朝著他眨了眨眼：「我嗎？就和飛雄借個手溫暖一下好了。」語畢，及川溫熱的手心悄悄覆在影山略微冰涼的手背上，影山低下頭，心想不知道是誰溫暖誰呢。</p><p> </p><p>影山忽然甩開及川的手，並站了起來。</p><p> </p><p>不明所以的及川抬頭望著他：「飛雄？」</p><p>「外套你自己留著吧。」影山將披在身上的外套扯下，以居高臨下的姿態遞給及川；及川見狀，只好愣愣地接過外套，看著影山走到自己的正前方，一語不發地分開他的雙膝，迫使他騰出懷前的空間，然後背對著他坐了下來。</p><p>「這裡比較溫暖。」影山的身體向後一躺，便是及川結實的胸膛。</p><p>「你真是……」儘管及川看不見對方的臉，但他想，一向臉皮薄的影山現在一定是滿臉通紅，一副可愛得要死的模樣。</p><p>及川輕聲笑了起來，他將外套穿上，抱緊了懷裡的影山：「真是拿你沒辦法。」</p><p> </p><p>兩人沉默地望著眼前漆黑的海景，耳邊盡是海濤拍打著沙灘、悠長且令人感覺心情平靜的聲音。時間似乎停止了流動，只為了讓此時此刻成為絕美的永恆。</p><p>「徹。」影山忽然低聲呼喚了及川一聲：「謝謝你帶我出來玩。」</p><p>及川一怔：「幹嘛忽然說這個？」</p><p>「上個月，我在加拿大的比賽裡受傷了。雖然治療後沒什麼大礙，但是一回國就遇到媒體不斷糾纏。你是為了讓我能夠好好休息放鬆，才計畫這次的旅行吧？」影山側首，如深海般的藍眼睛裡蓄著柔和的光彩，眨也不眨地直視著及川。</p><p>「……區區一個飛雄，你說這麼多幹嘛。」被影山看得難為情的及川狼狽的別過臉：「這、這不是很正常的嗎？我們現在可是在同居，要是被那些記者媒體發現了可怎麼辦啊！」</p><p> </p><p>我一點也不在意啊，影山想。</p><p>要不是想到你可能會在公司面臨不必要的困擾，要不是我現在的錢還存得不夠多，就算被人公開我們的關係又怎麼樣？</p><p>影山直勾勾地瞅著他，到底沒把真正的內心話說出來。</p><p> </p><p>「所以我這不是在感謝你嗎，徹你這個大笨蛋。」影山又羞又怒的說完，便賭氣似地轉回頭，只留給及川一個大大的背影。</p><p>及川隱約在黑暗中瞧見影山發紅的耳根，他無聲地笑了笑，隨後將雙唇湊近影山的耳際低喃：「要是真的感謝我，就別和我說謝謝啊。」</p><p> </p><p>及川之所以選擇出國倒也不完全是為了影山，也是為了他自己。</p><p>──想要完完全全地獨佔你的全部，這其中自然也包括了時間。</p><p> </p><p>就像現在。</p><p> </p><p>在誰也不認識他們的地方，不用有任何顧忌。</p><p>他們只有彼此，只需細細享受和對方相處的時光便已足夠。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄你看，月梯出來了。」</p><p>「月梯？」</p><p>「就是Staircase to the Moon。」</p><p> </p><p>及川用著磁性的嗓音唸出正確發音，從唇間吐出的溼熱氣息燙傷了影山的側臉。影山抬頭，一輪又大又圓的橙色月亮從海平面緩緩升起，染紅了漫天的雲彩。明亮的月光倒映在黑色的平靜海面，形成一道道或紅或金的光影，彷彿是通往月亮的階梯。</p><p> </p><p>「好漂亮──」</p><p>「對吧？這可是澳洲有名的奇景之一哦。」</p><p> </p><p>相互依偎的兩個人，此時只是靜靜地一同注視著眼前壯麗的景色，誰也沒有說話。過了許久，影山微微低下頭，他凝視著及川環在自己腰際上的手，而後小心翼翼地將自己的手心覆了上去。</p><p>直到月亮上升到天空的最高點，海面上的月梯逐漸變得模糊他們才依依不捨地鬆開手，結束了這唯美的寧靜時刻。</p><p> </p><p>「我們回去吧，飛雄。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>影山率先從沙灘上站了起來，再來是及川。夜晚的海風似乎有增強的趨勢，及川體貼地脫下外套，還殘留著一點熱度的外套披在影山的身上。影山拉緊了外套的領口，沒有拒絕。對此及川滿意地點點頭，這才邁開步伐，準備帶著影山離開。誰知及川才剛向前走了一步，後方的影山就突然拉住他的衣角。</p><p>停下腳步的及川回頭一望：「飛雄？怎麼了？」</p><p>「……想接吻。」垂著頭的影山小聲說著，但起起落落的海濤聲蓋過了他的聲音。</p><p>「抱歉，我沒聽清楚。再說一次？」</p><p>影山不敢抬頭看他，只是再一次輕聲重複：「想接吻……」</p><p>然而及川只是一臉驚愕，懷疑自己的耳朵是不是聽錯了。</p><p>眼見遲遲等不到及川的回應，影山不禁感到懊惱：「這麼難為情的話別讓我再說第三次啊。」</p><p>終於會意過來的及川立刻托起影山的手，在他的手背輕柔一吻：「遵命，我的國王。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 說不出口的情話</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13、說不出口的情話</p><p> </p><p>今天是及川出差後的第七天。</p><p>剛回到家的影山在無人迎接的玄關脫下鞋，用著落寞的聲音朝著屋內冰冷的空氣說聲「我回來了」。他拖著沉重的腳步走到客廳，將背包往地上一放，隨即坐在沙發上閉目養神。</p><p>晚餐在結束訓練後和隊友一起吃過了，吃的是他最喜歡的咖哩。儘管及川對於晚餐吃外食這件事感到嗤之以鼻，但影山實在不想在只有一個人的家裡孤單地吃飯，更何況就連偶爾為之的外食如今也變得索然無味──這全都是及川徹害的。</p><p> </p><p>還有三天徹才會回來啊……</p><p>影山有些失望地想。</p><p> </p><p>他從背包裡翻出手機，通訊軟體裡最新的一則留言依舊停留在昨晚，便再無其他──是發生什麼事了嗎？影山眉頭深鎖，暗忖是不是應該主動發個訊息或是打個電話過去。</p><p>在及川出差以來的這段日子裡，及川每天都在同一時間裡傳訊息給影山，訊息內容不定，但大多都是照著三餐問候，叮嚀他注意飲食，或是提醒該做的家務、資源回收日……等等。要不是這些訊息大量夾雜著及川的自拍照，以及每晚睡前的那封飽含愛意的晚安信，否則影山都要以為那些訊息都是出自母親之手，而不是作為同居戀人的及川徹發送的。</p><p> </p><p>影山盯著手機，螢幕上的數字大大標示著23:19，這個時間就算是出差的及川也應該回到旅館休息了。影山只猶疑了一秒，便毅然決然地按下撥號鍵。然而等待的鈴聲響了好一會，最終卻轉入了語音信箱。</p><p>──不應該是這樣的。期待落空的影山不氣餒地又撥了一次電話，卻依舊沒有接通。</p><p> </p><p>該不會……是出事了吧？</p><p>第一時間內，影山得出了這樣的推論，但很快地被他否決了。</p><p> </p><p>應該不可能，他只是到大阪出差，更何況還有其他同事在，今天也沒有什麼地震海嘯的休息，不至於會遇上什麼危險吧……肯定是因為太忙了才會忘了發訊息，肯定是這樣。</p><p>一想到及川發給他的訊息還停在昨晚，影山少見地變得坐立難安，亟欲尋找可以解緩焦躁的方法。他反覆打了幾通電話，終於在第十一次的撥打失敗後霍然起身，拿起鑰匙便匆匆出門跑步去了。</p><p> </p><p>與此同時，人在大阪的及川終於在回到旅館後找到失蹤一整天的手機──及川自己也不清楚為什麼手機會混入請旅館幫忙送洗的衣物堆裡。</p><p>前一晚他擔心應酬太晚打擾戀人睡眠，而傳了訊息和對方報平安，誰知隔天早上手機就不見了？出門前他翻遍了房間各個角落就是沒找到，心想著最壞的打算就是重買一支手機，但許多和影山的回憶照片卻無法挽救回來。這件事讓及川失魂落魄了一整天，要不是有同事幫忙，今天和客戶談的合作案大概就要泡湯了。到了晚上，縱使及川一心掛念著尋找手機，也不得不和同事們一起去居酒屋慶祝一番。</p><p>所幸，上天還是相當眷顧他的。</p><p> </p><p>等到及川看見手機裡一長串的未接來電時，已是凌晨十二點的事情了。</p><p>面對戀人難得主動撥打的電話，及川顯得十分驚訝。</p><p> </p><p>飛雄這麼急著找我，是發生什麼事了嗎？</p><p>是因為我今天都沒有傳訊息給他？……應該不可能吧，那傢伙每次看到我的訊息都已讀不回，不然就是回傳一張ＯＫ的貼圖給我，根本沒把我放在心上──及川勾起無奈的笑容，心想對方應該是有什麼急事，不顧影山早已睡得香甜的可能性，迅速地打了通電話回去。</p><p> </p><p>電話剛響了一聲就立刻被接了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄？抱歉，現在才看到你打來的電話，怎麼了嗎？」及川語帶著急地說。</p><p>「你今天怎麼忙到這麼晚？」電話裡影山的聲音聽不出半點情緒。</p><p>「嗯，因為出了一點意外……不過已經沒事了。」面對影山的詢問，及川尷尬地扯了扯嘴角，他實在不願意承認自己竟然差一點就把手機弄丟了。及川思索了一會：「抱歉，今天沒什麼時間傳訊息給你。」</p><p>影山停頓了一會，才答：「哦，沒關係。」</p><p>聽聞這番話的及川露出一副果然如此的苦笑，「那你呢？找我有什麼事？」</p><p>「……已經沒事了。」</p><p>「是嗎？我記得你明天還有訓練吧？那麼早點睡吧。」</p><p>及川說完，卻沒有等到影山的「晚安」。</p><p> </p><p>他又等了一陣子，但對方既不開口，也不掛掉電話的舉動令他匪夷所思。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄？你在聽嗎？」</p><p>半晌，電話另一頭的影山才低聲開口：「今天晚上的訊息，你不說嗎？」</p><p>「啊？什麼今天晚上的訊息……」</p><p>「……算了，你就當作我沒說過好了。」</p><p>「飛雄──？」</p><p> </p><p>回應及川的，只有單調乏味的嘟嘟聲。莫名其妙被掛掉電話的及川愣在原地，他反覆咀嚼影山說的「今天晚上的訊息」，忽然恍然大悟般地瞠大眼睛。</p><p>而終於放下心中大石的影山在匆匆掛上電話以後，才會意過來剛才的自己說了多麼任性又難為情的話，幸好及川也沒有聽出那句話的含意，否則肯定又會被對方揶揄了吧。</p><p>感到慶幸的影山關上燈，躺在大得空虛的雙人床上準備就寢。正當他蓋上棉被後，忽然聽聞放在床頭櫃上的手機傳來一陣細微的震動，他困惑地拿起手機，在看見今天唯一一封的訊息後漾起一個完美的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「晚安，飛雄。還有──我愛你。」</p><p>影山盯著螢幕許久，難得地回了一封訊息給及川。</p><p>「我也愛你，徹。所以，趕快回來吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 如果我死去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14、如果我死去</p><p> </p><p>影山剛走出電影院的時候，就被旁人以奇異的眼光看待。</p><p> </p><p>「媽媽你看，那個大哥哥一定是被他欺負了才在哭。」</p><p>「小孩子別亂說話！快走快走。」</p><p> </p><p>小孩子的音量雖然不大，但也足以讓距離只有一公尺遠的影山聽得十分清楚。影山皺了皺眉，卻也沒多說什麼。他在心中嘆了一口氣，餘光瞥見身旁高大的男人依舊不時擦著眼淚，他想，不過是看場電影而已，為什麼會變成這樣呢？</p><p> </p><p>「別哭了，及川前輩。」影山好心地從背包裡拿出新的面紙遞給他。</p><p>「我、才沒有哭呢！」一把眼淚一把鼻涕的及川一手奪過面紙，接著用力擤了擤鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>影山撇撇嘴，沒有出聲反駁。</p><p>心裡卻想著明明哭得這麼慘卻還說沒有，這話大概只有厚臉皮的及川說得出口了。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄你沒有哭嗎？」及川抽抽噎噎地問。</p><p>「呃，沒有。」影山毫不猶豫地回答，停頓了一下後老實承認：「中間有睡著了一下。」</p><p>「這麼好看的片子你居然還看到睡著！」及川的聲音忽然拔高，他用著紅腫的眼睛不可思議地瞪著影山。隨後轉念一想，對方的確是這種不解風情的類型，就連這次的電影也是自己死拖活拖才求來的。</p><p>及川忍不住感慨：「難怪飛雄你不懂這部片有多麼精彩感人。」</p><p>這下換影山不高興了：「我是不小心睡著了一下子沒錯，但我沒說這部片不好看啊。」</p><p>「可是你沒有哭。」及川說得義正辭嚴。</p><p>「……我為什麼非哭不可啊！」影山氣極敗壞地瞅著他。</p><p>「因為只有我一個人哭，太不公平了嘛！」</p><p>影山無語，他的及川前輩今天一定是忘記帶智商出門了，一定是。隨後影山深吸了一口氣，不打算再和及川爭論下去：「既然看完電影了，我們回家吧。」</p><p>「哦。」擦完眼淚的及川不情願地點頭。</p><p> </p><p>隔天，剛結束分組練習的影山坐在長椅上休息，便聽見隊友正在討論前天他和及川一起去看的那場電影。</p><p>忽然之間，影山想起了下午看的電影，說的是一對相愛的男女在經歷各種現實考驗以後，好不容易結婚了，女主角卻因病過世，留下男主角獨自度過終生的故事。</p><p>他們討論的聲音此起彼落，還有一名隊友表示結局太過感人，連他都忍不住哭了。這句話頓時引起影山的注意。</p><p> </p><p>「那個，中村君。我能請問你那部片的結局到底是什麼意思嗎？」</p><p>「欸，影山你也有看啊？」</p><p>「是的。但是我不明白為什麼男主角最後是笑著離開墓園，也不懂為什麼落下眼淚的那一幕從彩色轉為黑白。」</p><p>「那個啊，是因為──」</p><p> </p><p>當天晚上，影山在就寢以前，問了及川一個問題。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩，如果我死了，你會怎麼做？」仰躺在床上的影山忽然開口。</p><p>「幹嘛問這個？」及川轉過頭，困惑的目光湊巧與影山對上。</p><p>「就是隨口問問而已……」影山越說越小聲，視線迴避著及川。</p><p>及川沒繼續追問原因，反倒是提出了另一個問題：「那麼我問你，如果我死了，飛雄你打算怎麼做？你會哭嗎？」</p><p>「大、大概……會哭吧。」影山擰著眉，不明白為什麼事情會演變成這樣。</p><p>「哈啊──只是大概？」及川的表情看起來顯然不是很滿意這個答案。</p><p>影山倒抽了一口氣，他閉上眼睛：「……我不知道。」</p><p>「飛雄好過分，太無情了！」及川話一說完，便轉過身子，背向著影山。</p><p> </p><p>影山緩緩睜開眼睛，他無聲地轉過頭，卻只看見及川寬厚的背部。</p><p>下午隊友的那番話不知不覺浮現在腦海。</p><p> </p><p>得知結局的真相的那一刻，影山並沒有獲得揭開謎題的喜悅，與之相反地，是鋪天蓋地的絕望與窒息感，無論結局是哪一種解讀，都令他難受得心臟像是要被撕裂開來了一樣。</p><p> </p><p>「因為我不敢想像。不敢想像及川前輩你死了的樣子。」影山伸手揪住及川的衣角，語氣透著寂寞。</p><p>「……飛雄好狡猾。」及川悶悶的聲音飄入影山的耳裡，倏地他翻過身，影山倉促收回手，兩人的目光霎時交錯。</p><p>「狡、猾的是及川前輩才對吧？你到現在都還沒有回答我的問題。」</p><p>「你想知道答案？」及川嘴角一勾：「這個嘛……不知道呢，大概會哭吧。」及川輕描淡寫地說著，隨後將影山攬入懷中。</p><p>「這算什麼答案啊……」</p><p> </p><p>隔著寬鬆的睡衣，影山可以感覺到對方身上傳過來的溫熱的體溫，還有沐浴過後殘留的淡淡香氣──他實在無法想像這樣的溫暖會有消失的一天。影山緊緊揪著及川的衣領，他微微挪動身子，與及川拉開了一點距離，視線交錯的瞬間正好撞見及川的眼裡盛滿著眷戀情意，以及聽見足以令他心臟停止跳動的溫柔誓言。</p><p> </p><p>「但是我不會讓你一個人孤單的死去，我保證。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 驚喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15、驚喜</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了──」</p><p> </p><p>剛回到家中的及川正彎著身子脫下鞋，不久便聽到熟悉的腳步聲從室內走到玄關，以及影山低沉的聲音：「歡迎回來」。</p><p> </p><p>「真是難得，飛雄你這麼早就──」</p><p> </p><p>及川話才說到一半便嘎然而止，他在不經意抬眼的瞬間，便看見影山異於平常的裝扮，手上提的公事包「啪啦」一聲掉落在地，及川的雙眼睜得大大的，目不轉睛地瞪著眼前的影山。</p><p> </p><p>「欸──飛、飛雄、你……」及川失態地用手指指著影山，卻說不出話來。</p><p>「我怎麼了？」影山歪著頭問。</p><p>「你、你這身打扮……是怎麼回事？」</p><p> </p><p>目瞪口呆的及川仔仔細細地把影山從頭到腳都看了一次，他非常確定自己的眼睛絕對沒有問題──影山身上穿的正是黑白相間的女僕裝，胸前半透明的白色蕾絲巧妙地形成若隱若現的美感，及川隱約可以看見影山胸前小巧的乳頭露出淡淡的粉色；下半身的短裙是黑色的薄紗布料，裙襬還有精緻的蕾絲作為裝飾──但那都不是重點，對及川來說，具有透視感的薄紗才是最要命的：他一眼就能看見影山裡頭穿的黑色丁字褲。</p><p> </p><p>「你說衣服嗎？」影山低頭審視，絲毫沒覺得哪裡奇怪。</p><p>「及川前輩不喜歡嗎？」他問。</p><p> </p><p>喜歡！怎麼可能不喜歡！</p><p>及川在內心咆哮著，恨不得馬上將影山撲倒在地幹得死去活來。</p><p> </p><p>「當、當然喜歡！」及川吞了吞口水，他懷疑眼前的影山根本是故意在誘惑他的。</p><p> </p><p>正所謂心動不如馬上行動，下一秒及川立刻伸出他的鹹豬手，卻被影山抓住了。</p><p> </p><p>「那我們先吃飯吧。」影山一臉平靜地說。</p><p>「哈啊？」及川的臉頓時變得扭曲：「晚點在吃不行嗎？」</p><p>「不行。」影山一秒否決，他態度堅定：「涼了就不好吃了。」</p><p> </p><p>這個時候還管飯菜涼了做什麼啊！</p><p>當然是先吃掉你才對吧？</p><p>可惡，小飛雄哪時候學會了欲擒故縱了？</p><p> </p><p>「那、那就先吃飯吧……」及川耷拉著臉，勉為其難地接受影山的提議。</p><p> </p><p>他走在影山的背後，視線緊盯著對方那被丁字褲勾勒得渾圓美好的臀部，以及令人遐想的股溝，心中那股想要直驅而入的慾望如同小小的火苗，眨眼就變成森林大火。</p><p> </p><p>廚房的餐桌上，擺滿了各種豐盛的菜餚，顯然並不是出自影山之手。</p><p> </p><p>「這麼豐盛……？」</p><p>「我從外面買回來的。」影山一邊為及川添飯，一邊解釋：「聽說今天是白色情人節，所以、我就想……」</p><p>「……」聽見這番話的及川豁然開朗。</p><p> </p><p>所以今天，是可以任我為所欲為的意思吧？</p><p>等等吃完飯一定要把飛雄這樣那樣──</p><p> </p><p>「呵、呵呵……」吃著飯的及川逕自腦補著許多畫面，露出詭異的憨笑而不自知。</p><p> </p><p>興許是一桌的料理太過豐盛，不小心吃得太撐的及川坐在客廳沙發上打著飽嗝，加上工作忙碌了一整天，一股濃厚的睡意向他襲來。他時不時地打著盹，卻又強迫自己清醒。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩想睡了？」影山將削好的水果放在桌上，在及川身旁坐了下來。</p><p>「才沒有！」及川揉了揉眼睛：「現在我們總可以做──」</p><p>「如果及川前輩不介意的話，就躺在我的腿上吧？」</p><p>「愛──哈啊？」話說到一半被打斷的及川瞬間瞠大了眼睛。</p><p>「呃、電影不都這樣演的？」</p><p>「……你到底從哪裡學來這些知識的啊！」</p><p> </p><p>及川一邊埋怨，一邊站起身，彆扭地瞥了一眼影山。影山很快就會意過來，他拍了拍大腿不存在的灰塵，臉帶潮紅地示意及川躺下。只見及川毫不客氣地躺了下來，還惡意地在影山敏感的部位蹭了蹭，他聽見影山細碎的呻吟，忍不住彎起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>想和我鬥，你還早了一百年呢，飛雄。</p><p> </p><p>「舒服嗎？」</p><p>「……還可以吧。」</p><p> </p><p>老實說，算不上舒服，但也沒有特別難受。及川想。</p><p>畢竟影山身為一名成年男子，又是身體強健的運動員，大腿自然結實得很，當然沒有像電影裡纖細女孩子般的柔軟感覺。不過這是影山第一次提出膝枕的邀請，及川又怎麼可能放過這個千載難逢的好機會？</p><p> </p><p>「可惡……等我睡醒了今晚一定要……」躺在影山大腿上的及川喃喃自語著，沒多久便在影山溫柔的撫摸下沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩……及川前輩──」</p><p> </p><p>「誰啊……吵死了。」躺在沙發上的及川皺著眉，不悅地睜開眼。</p><p>「及川前輩，想睡覺就洗完澡再回房間睡！」影山居高臨下地瞪著他說。</p><p>「咦──」及川一臉茫然：「飛雄，你的女僕裝呢？」</p><p>「哈啊？你在說什麼？誰要穿那種鬼東西啊？」</p><p>「……」聞言的及川立刻垮下臉，他眼神呆滯，深陷在驚愕中久久不能自已。</p><p>「原來是夢嗎……我的膝枕……我的女僕飛雄……」</p><p> </p><p>及川欲哭無淚，早知道是夢的話，一開始就應該直接把影山辦了，免得夢醒以後徒留空虛──可惜為時已晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 我們的貓跑丟了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16、我們的貓跑丟了</p><p> </p><p>最近，影山發現早上總是會有一隻黑色野貓霸佔著他們家的陽臺，趴在地板上曬著太陽睡懶覺。黑貓停留在他們家的時間不長，但每一天早上影山都能在陽臺看見對方的蹤影。</p><p>在那之後，影山遇到黑貓的次數多了，也就見怪不怪，任由對方在陽臺打盹，或是恣意地舔著爪子休憩，也不去刻意打擾牠（哪怕影山一直很想摸摸牠）。影山偶爾會在訓練結束時的返家路上特地繞去超市買貓食，隔天早上就到陽臺餵貓──其實也就只是把打開的貓食放在陽臺的地板上，隔著落地窗遠遠地看著黑貓進食。</p><p> </p><p>可是，儘管影山再怎麼對黑貓釋出善意，黑貓始終不願和他有更進一步的親密關係。</p><p>一個月後，這件事終於成為了影山生活上最大的困擾──</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩，為什麼小托魯都不願意讓我靠近牠啊，我都對牠那麼好了。」</p><p> </p><p>晚餐時間，影山忍不住向及川訴苦。</p><p>及川眉頭一皺：「小托魯？飛雄，別告訴我那是陽臺那隻黑貓的名字。」</p><p>「我不能幫他取名字嗎？」語畢，影山嘟著嘴，語意不善地反問。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川沉默。</p><p> </p><p>與影山同住在一起的及川當然知道黑貓的事。</p><p>他曾經在做早餐時在陽臺看過黑貓好幾次，貓咪長得乾乾淨淨的，有著一身烏黑蓬鬆的短毛，還有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛，一聽到落地窗被打開的聲音就擺出警戒的動作。可是一看到他手裡的貓罐頭又會立刻放鬆警戒，用著閃亮亮的眼神望著他──這副模樣根本就是飛雄嘛，第一次親眼看見影山老是念念不忘的黑貓，及川忍俊不禁地想。</p><p>可是就算貓咪再怎麼可愛，再怎麼像影山也好，及川對於終日只想和貓增進感情的戀人，而冷落自己這件事感到非常不滿，卻又不好表現出來──憑什麼帥氣的及川大人要為了一隻貓吃醋啊！</p><p>只是再怎麼不甘心，及川也不願與影山為了這麼點芝麻小事吵架。</p><p> </p><p>「取名字也不是不行……只是那隻貓感覺像是從家裡溜出來玩的，說不定是有人養的。」</p><p>「是這樣的嗎？那麼至少牠在我們家的時候，我可以這樣叫牠吧？」影山固執地問。</p><p>「你真是……算了，飛雄你開心就好。」及川不置可否地搖搖頭，隨後默默吃起晚飯。</p><p>「啊……只有一次也好，好想和小托魯一起玩啊……」</p><p>寂靜的空間裡，影山微小的嘆息顯得格外清晰，聽在及川的耳裡顯得過於刺耳。</p><p>半晌，及川放下碗筷，淡淡開口：「……也不是沒有辦法。」</p><p>「欸──？真的嗎！」</p><p> </p><p>霎時間影山的雙眼迸出明亮的光芒，及川看了不禁失笑。</p><p>他到底還是沒辦法對一臉落寞的影山置之不理──不過有個附加條件就是了。</p><p> </p><p>周六的早晨，經過一晚纏綿的及川正精神奕奕地在廚房準備著早餐。</p><p>他哼著歌，將做好的餐點一一端到餐桌上，在經過陽臺時果不其然地見到那隻黑貓，並用著好奇的目光注視著自己。及川猶豫了一會，從房間裡拿出了什麼後又走回陽臺，他打開落地窗，頓時形成了一人一貓相互對峙的局面。</p><p>及川輕輕晃動著手裡拿著的逗貓棒，只見原本一動也不敢動的黑貓的頭部隨著羽毛左右的方向搖擺，不一會便朝逗貓棒伸出前爪並跳了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「看來這玩意真的管用啊。」</p><p>「喵──」</p><p>及川站在原地和貓咪玩了一陣子，不久後他聽見背後傳來細碎的腳步聲，他轉過頭，是影山。</p><p>「飛雄，你不再多睡一下嗎？」</p><p>「及川前輩自己偷偷跑來玩貓，太狡猾了。」</p><p>「我只是先來試試看逗貓棒的效果嘛。」</p><p>「小托魯好像很喜歡。」</p><p> </p><p>影山難得彎起嘴角，一向清冷的面容忽然變得柔和。</p><p>及川將逗貓棒遞給他，影山緊張兮兮地握著逗貓棒，模仿著及川剛才的動作，小幅度地擺弄著逗貓棒。黑貓的目光頓時轉移到影山手上的逗貓棒，貓咪專注的神情幾乎要把影山的心給融化了。</p><p> </p><p>讓我摸一下就好──影山悄悄伸出另一隻手，距離黑貓柔軟的身體剩不到五公分的距離──</p><p> </p><p>「小咖哩──你又跑去哪裡玩了？趕快回家了──」</p><p>「喵嗚。」</p><p> </p><p>說時遲那時快，一道女聲從屋頂上方傳來，雙爪剛勾到逗貓棒的黑貓忽地一個轉身，動作俐落地躍上陽臺的欄杆，一下子就沒了蹤影。及川與影山望著空空如也的欄杆，久久說不出話來。</p><p> </p><p>「及川前輩，小托魯牠……牠跑走了。」</p><p>「我、我看到了。」</p><p>「及川前輩，小托魯牠……牠有名字了。」</p><p>「我、我聽到了……」</p><p>「及川前輩，小托魯牠……牠有主人了。」</p><p>「我、我剛剛知道了……」</p><p> </p><p>及川尷尬地轉過頭，就望見影山一臉哀怨地瞪著自己，藍色的眼睛裡寫著委屈。</p><p> </p><p>「別、別這麼失望嘛……明天、明天早上牠肯定還會來的！」</p><p>「……如果牠沒有來的話怎麼辦？」</p><p>「如、如果牠沒有來的話……」</p><p> </p><p>面對影山的質問，及川顯然無法給予肯定的答案。一瞬間及川的腦海閃過許多想法，只見他眉頭皺了又鬆，鬆了又皺，最終他深吸一口氣，對著垂頭喪氣的影山說──</p><p> </p><p>「那我們就養貓吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 我們還沒做過的事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17、我們還沒做過的事</p><p> </p><p>「我說及川，你和影山之後有什麼打算？我記得……你們同居也好幾年了吧？」</p><p>「這個嘛……」</p><p> </p><p>冬天的某個夜晚，及川難得沒有在下班後直接回家，而是和摯友岩泉一起到居酒屋吃飯。飯桌上，岩泉忽然這麼一問，及川頓時也不知道該如何回答。岩泉見他眉頭深鎖，隨後便改口換了個話題，及川表面上露出鬆了一口氣的笑容，但摯友的一番話卻在他的心中投下一顆石子，激起陣陣漣漪。</p><p> </p><p>你和影山之後有什麼打算？</p><p>喝得有些醉了的及川走在回家的路上，他恍惚地想著，過去這些年來自己到底是怎麼和影山走到現在的。</p><p>在他高中畢業的那一年，打扮可疑的影山特地跑到青城向他告白。他雖然驚愕，卻意外地沒有拒絕那個討人厭的天才後輩。</p><p> </p><p>──到底是為什麼呢？</p><p>如今的及川已經想不起來了，可以的話，他很想回到過去，問問當時的自己到底在想什麼。</p><p> </p><p>暫且不提這一點，他們在那之後便糊裡糊塗地開始交往，還是最為困難的遠距離戀愛。及川曾經想過，也許影山只是誤把仰慕當成愛情，所以才會向自己告白的吧。而他們的戀情或許維持不到一年，影山就會在球場上認識其他比他更厲害的選手，然後和他分手──及川對於這個結果一點也不感到意外，甚至也不排斥。</p><p>要是這樣就分手了也無所謂，那樣的話，他就可以果斷地與這個從中學就一直和自己糾纏不清的後輩結束關係──但影山沒有喜歡上除了他以外的任何人。</p><p>每當自己傳些幼稚至極、彷彿炫耀人氣般的訊息給對方時，天真的影山總是會回傳「及川前輩，你已經在和我交往了」、「請及川前輩專心練球，否則我就會超越過你了」……諸如此類可愛又笨拙的訊息，及川甚至可以想像對方打字時臉上的表情。</p><p> </p><p>那個可愛得要死的後輩喲。</p><p>──越陷越深的，大概是自己吧。</p><p> </p><p>不斷回憶過往的及川不知不覺中已經走到家門口，他從口袋裡抽出鑰匙，遲疑了一秒又放了回去──叮咚一聲，沒多久大門就被穿著居家服的影山打了開來。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」及川無視影山眼裡閃過的驚詫，眼角帶笑地凝視著他。</p><p>「……我還以為你會和岩泉前輩喝得很晚。」</p><p>「因為我想飛雄了嘛。」及川說完便朝他燦爛一笑，迅速將影山擁入懷裡。</p><p>「真是的，徹你又喝醉了。」影山一臉無奈，他不但沒有掙脫及川的擁抱，反而還伸出手回抱著他。</p><p> </p><p>才沒有醉哦，只是突然很想抱抱你而已──及川在心裡悄悄地說。</p><p> </p><p>「回屋子裡吧，不然會感冒的。」</p><p>「嗯。但是先讓我親一口。」</p><p>「你不要得了便宜還、唔──」</p><p> </p><p>得了便宜還賣乖的及川這一吻就是五分鐘，走進屋裡時還大大地發出一聲「哈啾」，被走在前頭、滿臉通紅的影山白了一眼，咕噥了一句「都多大的人了還這麼幼稚」。</p><p> </p><p>見狀的及川不禁在心裡竊笑：我這麼幼稚還不都是飛雄你寵壞的。</p><p>他想，時間真的能夠改變很多事，包括人。</p><p> </p><p>遠距離戀愛在影山高三畢業的那一年結束了，接踵而來的，是漫長八年的同居生活。</p><p>同居對他們而言，才是真正的考驗──沒有了遠距離戀愛時偶爾短暫相會的熱戀，彼此性格不合的地方總是會在各種場合撞得一塌糊塗。及川記不得他們到底為了多少瑣碎的小事吵架，但他記得某次爭吵後自己不聲不響地跑到岩泉家，和影山冷戰了三天的慘烈事蹟。</p><p> </p><p>但快樂的事總是多過悲傷的事。</p><p> </p><p>在開始同居以後，影山每天都會遵守他們的同居條款：早安吻、道別吻、晚安吻。</p><p>在他和影山大吵一架過後，對方難得主動道歉，並在訊息中提到了「我們的家」。</p><p>在平凡的日子裡，一向與廚房絕緣的影山偷偷鑽研料理，只為了想給他一份驚喜。</p><p>在自己喝得酩酊大醉、吵著分手的時候，影山在他耳邊輕聲說了一句「我愛你」。</p><p>在他忘記帶便當的日子裡，休假的影山會以「順路」的藉口為自己送來愛心便當。</p><p>在分隔兩地、失去聯繫的時候，影山會擔心他的安危，含蓄地表達「我想念你」。</p><p>在以為對方會忘記交往紀念日的時候，影山不但記得而且還為了他親手做了蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>有太多太多，及川從前沒想做、或不敢做的事情，都在這八年間發生了。</p><p>那麼有什麼是自己還沒做過卻想做的事呢？</p><p> </p><p>及川坐在床緣邊，靜靜地注視著眼前為自己扣上睡衣鈕扣的影山，他忽然沒由來地開口。</p><p> </p><p>「剩下的，大概只有『那個』了吧。」</p><p>「你說什麼？」</p><p>「沒什麼。」</p><p>「……看來真的是喝醉了啊。」</p><p>「是啊，但是說好的晚安吻我可是還記得哦。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我說及川，你和影山之後有什麼打算？我記得……你們同居也好幾年了吧？</p><p>這個嘛……好像也只有結婚這個選項了呢。</p><p> </p><p>夢裡的及川似乎是這麼回答的。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 秘密抽屜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18、秘密抽屜</p><p> </p><p>晚上七點，在家的影山接到了來自及川的電話，對方只說了一聲今天晚上會晚點回去，便匆匆掛掉了電話。半晌，連一句話都來不及說的影山不情願地收起手機，逕自看著電視裡的球賽轉播。</p><p>一旁的白色波斯貓像是察覺到主人低落的心情，安慰似地在影山的腿上磨蹭。影山微微低頭，他輕輕將貓咪抱在胸前，一人一貓相互對視著。</p><p> </p><p>「小托魯你說，徹最近是不是很奇怪？這已經是這個月第三次臨時說要加班了。」</p><p>「昨天竟然還和我說『反正家裡有小托魯陪你，你就忍耐一下吧』這種話，他是不是腦筋有問題啊！」</p><p>「雖然他讓我把你領了回來，但是我養貓的目的並不是為了這個啊……」</p><p> </p><p>影山一邊對著眼前的貓咪訴苦，一邊回想起兩個月前及川帶他去認領小托魯的情景。</p><p>事實上，在日本要養寵物是非常困難的一件事，撇除親友贈送不談，就算到寵物店買寵物的費用也高得驚人。只是認養的手續也相當繁複，領養者不僅需要應徵，還得被審核是否具備財力和照顧能力，面試通過後才能順利認養到心儀的寵物。</p><p> </p><p>最初，影山在收容所看上的是一隻白色的波斯貓，卻遭到及川反對。</p><p> </p><p>「我記得，很久以前經常出沒在陽台的，是黑色的貓吧？這隻看起來挺像的。」</p><p>「哦……但是我想養這隻。」</p><p>「我看看……波斯貓？飛雄，你沒開玩笑吧？這和黑貓也差得太多了吧。」</p><p>「我知道……但是我就是想養牠，不行嗎？」</p><p>「既然飛雄你都這麼說了……真的不考慮一下黑貓？」</p><p>「就是牠了。</p><p> </p><p>在提出領養申請並經歷一番審核以後，及川終於獲得領養貓咪的資格，當天下班後他便迫不及待地回到家裡告訴影山這個好消息。</p><p> </p><p>隔天晚上，他們便將貓咪帶了回家。</p><p>影山認領的波斯貓有著銀白色的身體，和一雙茶色的眼睛；極長且蓬鬆的柔毛為牠增添了一份高雅；牠的表情豐富而可愛，而且個性溫和，喜歡與人親近，影山將牠接回家的第一天就開心地和牠玩在一起，這完全超出及川的意料之外。</p><p>不過最讓及川意外的是，貓咪的名字依舊是影山很久以前為那隻無緣的黑貓取的「小托魯」。</p><p> </p><p>「就不能換個名字嗎？『小托魯』這個名字，我、實在是……叫不出口啊……」</p><p>「……我就是想叫牠『小托魯』，『及川前輩』有什麼意見嗎？」</p><p>一聽到自己的稱呼從「徹」回到了「及川前輩」，及川頓時倒抽了一口氣。</p><p>「小、小托魯就小托魯吧……」</p><p> </p><p>及川欲哭無淚地瞥了一眼和影山玩得正開心的波斯貓，心中五味雜陳。</p><p>這就是他們一起開始養貓的故事。</p><p> </p><p>回憶結束，影山始終無法靜下心來。他左思右想，還是覺得這個月不斷晚歸的及川行蹤可疑。他霍地站了起來，心裡像是已經做好了決定。</p><p> </p><p>「……這樣下去不行，我得去看看他到底都在忙些什麼，太奇怪了！」</p><p>「喵！」</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，在電話裡說要臨時加班的及川此時卻坐在咖啡廳裡，正和黑尾討論著什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「我說及川，你和影山提過這件事了嗎？」</p><p>「……當然沒有。我想等狀況都清楚了以後再告訴他。畢竟想給他一個驚喜嘛。」</p><p>「不過最近你這麼頻繁出來和我見面研究這件事，他不會起疑心嗎？」</p><p>「怎麼可能──飛雄那個一條筋的個性怎麼可能會發現。」</p><p>「是嗎？總之，你要的資料我幫你帶來了，剩下你就自己看著辦吧。」</p><p> </p><p>及川回到家的時候，已經是晚上十點半。</p><p> </p><p>屋子裡靜悄悄地，只有跑到玄關迎接他的小托魯發出細微的叫聲。及川抱起貓咪，一步步往室內走去，卻依舊沒有看見影山的蹤跡──大概是去運動了吧。</p><p>這麼想的及川緩緩走回房間，他從公事包裡拿出一疊資料，上面盡是密密麻麻的說明。他一邊沉思，一邊回想稍早黑尾告訴他申請的繁複流程，一時之間只感到頭疼。及川忍不住發出低吟，這比他預先設想的情況還要麻煩許多，偏偏時間卻遠遠不夠用。</p><p>──工作、研究申請流程、在家陪他最重要的同居人，還得騰出時間陪彼此的父母吃飯……</p><p>正當及川陷入苦思時，影山的聲音冷不防從他的背後傳來。</p><p> </p><p>「徹？你什麼時候回來了？」</p><p>「剛、剛剛而已。」及川被他嚇出一身冷汗，他轉過頭，堆起親切的笑容：「你去跑步了？」及川一邊說著，一邊不動聲色地將厚重的資料藏進抽屜裡。</p><p>「……嗯。」影山點頭，隨後他走向衣櫃，拿出了換洗的衣物。「我可以先洗澡嗎？」</p><p>「當、當然可以！我再忙一會就好。」</p><p> </p><p>等影山一走，及川如釋重負地吁了一口氣。</p><p>好險，差一點就要被發現了。這件事情還是趕快解決比較好──及川想。</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡的影山回到房間後，接著就輪到及川沐浴。</p><p>不一會的時間，影山便聽見從浴室傳來的流水聲。他瞟了一眼房門，像是在確認什麼似的，而後放下手裡的擦拭頭髮浴巾，快步走到書桌前，輕輕拉開及川方才放入文件的抽屜。</p><p> </p><p>這就是徹最近這麼晚回家的真正理由吧？</p><p>他到底想做什麼？為什麼不想讓我知道？</p><p> </p><p>怎麼想也想不明白的影山深吸了一口氣，接著毫不猶豫地從抽屜裡拿出了那份文件。他仔細一看，瞳孔倏地緊縮，腦袋瞬間停止了運作。</p><p> </p><p>這是……</p><p>伴侶關係證明的申請書？</p><p> </p><p>影山花了一段時間才回過神，他快速地將整份文件從頭到尾瀏覽一遍，每翻動一頁，他就感覺自己的心臟跳得越來越快。上頭記載著證明書內容大綱、申請條件、以及事前約談的注意事項與法規，影山沒有時間一一細看，他的注意力只集中在最後一頁，兩名申請人的簽署欄。</p><p>其中一個欄位已經被及川寫上名字，而另一個欄位卻還是一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>影山望著那一欄的空白許久，直到他聽見浴室裡的水聲嘎然停止，他才如夢初醒般地拿起筆，一筆一畫、謹慎地寫下自己的名字，而後原封不動地將申請書放了回去。</p><p> </p><p>這樣就可以了吧？</p><p>直到入睡以前，影山急促的心跳都還不能平復。</p><p> </p><p>「徹。你這次要忙多久？」枕在及川臂彎裡的影山小聲地問。</p><p>「唔……大概，再、一個禮拜吧。」早已累得意識模糊的及川斷斷續續地回答。</p><p>影山沒料想到對方居然會老實承認，便繼續試探：「那有沒有我可以幫上忙的地方？」</p><p>「嗯……目前還不需要。」閉著眼的及川微微皺眉，語氣近似懊惱：「不過之後需要你的簽名就是了……」</p><p>「嗯，我知道了。」影山望著他的側臉，隨後挪動身子，在及川的臉頰上輕輕一吻。</p><p>「晚安，徹。還有，謝謝你。」</p><p> </p><p>回應影山的，只有及川平穩的呼吸聲。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 遲來十一年的告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19、遲來十一年的告白</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，身分證和印章帶了嗎？」</p><p>「嗯，都帶了。」</p><p>「那我們走吧。小托魯要好好顧家哦。」</p><p>「喵～」</p><p> </p><p>周一的上午，及川和影山特地和公司、監督請了假，只為了到渋谷區役所領取他們的最重要的伴侶關係證明書。兩人走在街上，三不五時地閒聊幾句，氣氛還算融洽。偶爾及川會將目光停留在影山身上，卻又趁著對方尚未察覺時悄悄別開視線。然而次數一多，再怎麼遲鈍的影山也能感覺到他異常的舉動。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？為什麼要一直看我？」影山問。</p><p>「沒什麼。」及川莞爾一笑：「我只是在想，你是什麼時候發現我的計劃的？」</p><p>「……這很重要嗎？倒是你，為什麼偷偷瞞著我計畫這件事？」影山微微皺眉：「雖然我的腦子的確不好使，但總有我能幫上忙的地方吧？」</p><p>「對不起對不起──」及川從他的語氣裡聽出不悅，只好連忙賠罪。他雙手合十：「我這不是想給你一個驚喜嗎，更何況那時候很多事情我也還沒搞清楚，後來不是告訴你了嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>一想到那天自己在細讀申請書的內容，卻驚見最後一頁早已被影山簽上名字，及川像是見了鬼般的驚愕。</p><p> </p><p>「以後可不准再瞞著我任何事情了……驚喜什麼的，也可以不必了。」</p><p>及川急忙點頭，到此影山才不計較對方欺騙自己的過失。</p><p>兩人沉默了一會，及川像是想到了什麼，他突然開口：「但我還真沒想到你父母居然那麼好說話，一下子就同意我們的婚姻關係……」及川停下腳步，影山見狀也跟著停了下來。</p><p>「飛雄，你是不是早就和他們說過了？」及川一臉堅定地望著他。</p><p>影山彆扭地別過臉：「……這和我沒有關係。」</p><p>「我就知道！果然還是我們家的飛雄最好了──」及川露出了然於心的笑容，隨即上前抱住了他。</p><p>「別、這樣！這裡可是大街上啊！」</p><p> </p><p>領取證明書的過程十分順利，兩人在領到證明書的當下並沒有什麼真實感：畢竟只是一張薄薄的紙，也談不上什麼法律效力──但是至少他們又離彼此共同的夢想更近了一步。</p><p>一名女性承辦人員眼尖地認出影山的身分，她見影山一臉尷尬，急忙澄清自己是他的粉絲，並保證絕對保守這份秘密；影山這時才鬆了一口氣，坦然地接下對方的祝賀。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄，感覺怎麼樣？開心嗎？」離開區役所的路上，及川笑著問他。</p><p>「當然……開心。」影山老實點頭，但隨後他忽然斂起笑容：「我在想，是不是應該把這件事公開──」</p><p>影山話還沒說完，及川便馬上摀住他的嘴：「等等，別在路上說出來啊！」</p><p>影山不情願地點頭，及川這才鬆開手，他方才的笑容瞬間煙消雲散，取而代之的是前所未有的嚴肅神情。</p><p>「飛雄，你想向大眾公開我是沒意見，但你得先想清楚公開之後的後果，萬一不能繼續打球的話該怎麼辦？」驚覺自己的口吻似乎過於嚴厲，及川趕緊轉換語氣：「可別被一時的高興沖昏頭，知道嗎？」</p><p>「我知道了。」垂下眼的影山低聲回答：「我會好好想清楚再說的。」</p><p>及川揉了揉他的頭：「那麼現在，想些開心的事吧。」</p><p>「什、麼意思……」影山抬眼，就見到及川笑得一臉燦爛。</p><p>「譬如說──」及川故意拉長了尾音：「『我們的婚禮』之類的。」</p><p> </p><p>表情茫然的影山從來沒有想過，及川有一天會向他提起「我們的婚禮」這件事。</p><p>正確地說，是兩人多年來的戀情在及川的極力反對下始終未能在大眾面前公開，因此影山自然也就沒有更深一步的想像與盼望。他想，也許「同居人」已經是彼此在社會上最為親密關係──直到他親眼見到及川藏在抽屜裡的伴侶關係證明的申請，影山才終於明白，及川重視他的程度原比自己想像的還要深。</p><p>兩人回到家中，及川立刻將先前擬定好的《結婚規劃流程大綱》拿出來，影山目瞪口呆地看著那一張張被及川寫滿各種顏色的筆記，久久說不出話來。</p><p> </p><p>「你……從什麼時候開始計畫這些的？」</p><p>「其實一直都有這個想法，只是……」及川清了清喉嚨，臉上有著可疑的紅暈：「大、概是從那次和小岩吃飯以後，才認真的在思考這個問題罷了。」</p><p>「……」影山無言以對。</p><p>「飛雄……？喂，好歹你說些什麼吧……不然好像只有我一個人像傻瓜一樣──」</p><p>「我願意。」</p><p> </p><p>影山倏地打斷及川的話，語音剛落，他便猛然撞進及川的懷裡，讓及川猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>我願意和徹結婚。</p><p>──影山不知道用了多少力氣才將這句話親自向及川說了出來。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣，影山和及川的婚禮日期很快就拍板定下了。</p><p>事情的發展都朝著及川擬定的《結婚規劃流程大綱》順利進行，加上事前早已獲得彼此父母的同意，及川和影山一夕之間成了準新郎，籌備婚禮逐漸成為兩人的生活重心。及川經常在工作之餘上網尋找適合的婚宴場地，草擬著宴客名單，還有預算分配；而影山也會和他一起討論婚禮的形式，挑選結婚禮服和婚戒……儘管有許多親友願意協助，但絕大多數的事情仍是兩人一起親力親為。</p><p> </p><p>「……真沒想到結婚竟然是這麼累的一件事。」躺在床上的影山說。</p><p> </p><p>晚上七點，剛回到家的影山二話不說地倒在床上，今天的他穿了一整天綁手綁腳的禮服，又流了滿身的汗，全身上下都難受得不得了，卻一反常態地不願挪動腳步到浴室洗澡，只想賴在床上休息。</p><p>影山和及川剛剛結束長達八小時由婚禮公司所舉辦的見學，從挑選婚宴場地、試穿禮服、排演、試菜……各種繁講究的流程耗盡了他們身心所有的力氣。</p><p>特別是一向習慣穿著寬鬆球衣或Ｔ恤的影山，要他穿著正式的西裝禮服簡直堪稱酷刑；到了傍晚，影山難看的臉色已無法用言語形容，還是在及川的苦口婆心下才有所改善。</p><p> </p><p>「你現在才知道啊，笨蛋飛雄。」</p><p>同樣疲憊地及川一邊體貼地幫影山按摩著緊繃的肩膀，一邊聽著影山的嘟噥，不由得感到好笑。</p><p>「想和笨蛋飛雄結婚的笨蛋徹沒有資格說這種話。」</p><p>「喵嗚。」</p><p> </p><p>迎接主人們回來的小托魯忽然發出叫聲，打斷了兩人無意義的對話。趴在床上的影山朝他伸出手，小托魯隨即湊過去蹭了蹭他的手指，閉著眼睛的影山不禁露出愜意的微笑。</p><p>半晌，在他身後的及川沒頭沒腦地開口。</p><p> </p><p>「後悔了嗎？」他低聲說著，語氣裡聽不出任何情緒。</p><p>「怎麼可能。」影山不加思索地回答，他睜開眼，迎上及川的目光。</p><p> </p><p>及川朝他笑了笑，沒有說話。</p><p>上個月的天皇盃才剛順利落幕，身為冠軍隊伍裡表現最為優異的影山頓時成為媒體爭先恐後報導的焦點。然而事業正值顛峰狀態的影山，卻在賽後的採訪為排球界投下了震撼彈──從下個月開始他將暫時告別球壇，專心籌備即將到來的婚禮。同時，影山也毫無保留地公開自己的性向，但基於考慮及川的工作不受到影響，影山對於及川的名字始終隻字不提，只簡單敘述他們的交往經過，並希望大家能夠體諒與祝福他們。</p><p>儘管影山說得雲淡風輕，但這也足以成為該年度體育界最令人震驚的新聞之一。</p><p> </p><p>當天新聞播出的時間是在上午，事先完全不知情的及川直到中午才知道這個消息。他立刻打了電話質問對方，卻在電話裡聽見這輩子最令他心動的告白。</p><p>──我認真想過了，我想要在我們結婚以後，也能夠光明正大地在街上牽手，親吻。其他人怎麼看我們都沒有關係，我只要有你就足夠了。</p><p> </p><p>「不會後悔的。雖然都是麻煩的事，但是你願意讓我幫忙，我很開心。」</p><p>「畢竟結婚是我們兩個人的事，我一個人也忙不過來的嘛。」說完話的及川微微瞇起眼睛，茶色的眼瞳裡倒映著無名指上的銀色戒指，嘴角悄悄上揚。</p><p>「可以了，感覺身體舒服多了。接下來換我幫你按摩吧。」</p><p>「那就麻煩你了──」</p><p>聞言的及川停下動作並和影山互換了位置，正打算闔上眼享受愛人的按摩時，下一秒便感覺到有股強勁的手勁往他的肩膀一壓──</p><p>「啊、痛痛痛痛！小飛雄你這是要謀殺親夫啊──！」</p><p>「對、對不起，我下手太重了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>距離兩人結婚的日子，一眨眼就到了。</p><p>婚禮的前一天晚上，躺在被窩裡的及川手裡拿著一頁頁列印好的清單，他反覆查看了好幾次，在確認所有的流程都萬無一失了才將它們放回床頭櫃。誰知他剛一回頭，就對上影山那雙直勾勾盯著他瞧的藍色眼睛。見狀的及川將身體湊近了他，雙臂一張便將影山擁入懷裡。</p><p> </p><p>「就是明天了呢。會緊張嗎，飛雄？」</p><p>「只要有徹在，我就不會覺得緊張。」</p><p>「等、等……這種台詞到底是誰教你的啊！」</p><p>「不就是你嗎。」</p><p>「飛雄，你的膽子倒是越來越大了啊？竟敢三番兩次地和我回嘴，一定是我寵壞你了。」</p><p>「你現在才知道嗎，笨蛋。」</p><p>「看來愛上笨蛋的人，果然還是笨蛋啊。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>